Mewthree story
by SplashTOMATO
Summary: An old Anime project I did during middle school... I've finally decided to post the fanfic part here
1. Default Chapter

*******  
  
Mewthree story  
  
By Splash  
  
*******  
  
Notes: I desperately need an actual title for this! I started this around 3/10/98, so it's really old. It's written in diary format, and since I was only in 7th grade when I started writing this it's REALLLLLY REALLLY majorly newbie. The improvement in writing is quite apparent as you read on, which is great because the main character of the story (Mewthree obviously) is also improving, since it begins right when he was born...  
  
Hey, I just practically spoiled the first paragraph, dah well :-P Well, don't let the first entries turn you away, I know they absolutely suck. Attacks are rarely described in the beginning (back when I only played the video game), watch out for those... What do you get when you have a 7th grader trying to write in a newborn's point of view? An accidental talking fetus...  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters! However, all the characters on this cover: http://pikachupokemon.homestead.com/mewthreecover.html except "Charizard" are mine. Also, the characters in http://pikachupokemon.homestead.com/Itzes.html and http://pikachupokemon.homestead.com/chelltor.html are mine, too. This fic is only meant for personal use and if you baka peeps at Nintendo wanna delete this just cuz it has words like Pikachu in it, Beeeeeeeeeedahh. *does Anime eye pull and tongue*  
  
And as the story progresses (much, much later) it might get a little more adult, but I'll try not to go past PG... and what I mean about adult is the language, so it's mild considering today's actual world ^^;;  
  
Enough of me... on to the fic, my bonafide Mewthree story!!! ^_^  
  
******  
  
March 10, 2046  
  
Mother told me that this was the day I was born. I don't remember much about what happened today except my family and home. I hope my writing skills will improve later on.  
  
My first word happened to be my name, which is, "Mewthree." Mother says that I am part, "Mew," as well. Father is a, "Mew," but Mother still loves him. Father is very cute-looking, with young eyes, small legs, and a happy spirit. Mother, though, is tall with big kangaroo legs, and is always walking around with a stern expression. They told me that I would probably be more like Father, since I am the same gender as he.  
  
I sense the hope of a bright life on this place!  
  
March 11, 2046  
  
Mother and Father showed our home to me. It is a very large area, with lots of water and rocks! They usually keep me on a tiny island so bad people wouldn't reach us. Who are the bad people?  
  
I made a new friend later on today! His name is, "Pikachu," and he has no family! I feel sad for him. His mother and father were captured by the bad people and another creature called a, "Raichu," took him in, but treated him meanly. I asked Mother and Father if he could stay on the island with us for safety.  
  
Father didn't mind, but Mother was very suspicious about electric people, especially Pikachu, but I don't know why and I'm afraid to ask! All I really cared for at the momment was that Pikachu could stay with us, which happened!  
  
March 12, 2046  
  
My friend Pikachu (I nicknamed him Piko) told me about what was outside of the world we live in. Is it true that a giant circle supplies almost all the light to the land? Is it true that all of the bad people live there? There would be only ONE way to find out.  
  
I have a already become bored in this home, but Mother says that I must stay here until I am strong enough just to explore this world! The farthest distance away from home that I've been to is on a nearby shore just a few dozen tail spans from our island where I met Piko. I must see the outside, I MUST!  
  
March 16, 2046  
  
I have been training with Piko for a long time now, and I feel prepared to explore the waters around the island alone with Piko watching me. Father granted me that permission to do so.  
  
I found that swimming alone was very relaxing and calm. Goldeen and Seel swam very gracefully around me, and a dozen lumbering Magikarp swished past me. One of the Goldeen and one of the Seel came to greet me and started splashing around, asking me to play with them. There needed to be something to break that deadly quietness in the water, so I accepted the invitation. Soon, we were jumping in and out of the water, dashing in between Magikarp and Psyduck, and hiding inside the tentacles of dozing Tentacruel. I soon found out that the game called, "tag," was very fun! If only Pikachu could join! Eventually, the fun had to stop when Goldeen's and Seel's family, Seaking and Dewgong, called them back home because we were making too much noise. But I could probably play with them again someday, maybe even tomorrow if I have time!  
  
March 17, 2046  
  
I was too worn out from yesterday to do much playing or training. Mainly Piko and I exchanged jokes and stories, occasionally tossing in stuff we wanted to do in the future.  
  
I'm going to keep training with Piko until I come to my goal! You can count on THAT!  
  
August 3, 2047  
  
It seems so long ago when I opened my eyes for the first time. I have been training very hard and went through all the parts of this world that I could find, encountering many mean people and dead ends, but I always had Piko on my side. Mother and Father still refuse to tell me where the entrance to the outside world is, as they have been for the past year.  
  
And ever since the incident I had with a BIG Gyarados last month, Seel and Goldeen haven't shown up around the island. I checked the other body of water that I found, but they weren't there, either! Piko can't find them as well.  
  
Where was everyone? Piko was the only one I had now, with Goldeen and Seel gone, and my parents not trusting me anymore, what could I do. Where could I go?  
  
Piko and I have decided to head out to the place we both had dreamed about for so long, and the one specific area was called: Cerulean City.  
  
We found a long Raticate and Rattata wandering around the world, in search of a new home. We advised them that it was dangerous to live here, and to go back to where they came from. They following our advice and dug a hole underground. Piko and I followed.  
  
We could barely see in the darkness, but Piko and I were pretty used to it. Raticate signaled to his companion that they made it and soon they were out of sight, leaving behind the entrance to a entirely different and bright world.  
  
Piko and I burst out of the hole and were suddenly blind! All I could see was an irritable white! I could hear Pikachu wailing behind me, and then I realized that I was wailing, too. Oh, it was painful! Could a single circle cause this much suffering? Suddenly, I couldn't stand the pain any longer, so I collapsed, winced, but didn't opened my eyes for a VERY long time.  
  
I woke up to see three weird creatures staring at me. They were whispering to each other, but stopped once I looked at them. Then they started talking very loudly. I wasn't blind anymore. Why was that? I looked up to see a dim light that seemed artificial. I turned my head sideways in one direction and saw Piko, who was still fainted. I turned my head the other way and saw a square that was painted black with small white dots spotting it. This was a very strange place!  
  
The creatures were just as strange. They had fur on the top of their heads that were arranges in many different ways, artificial skins that overlapped them, possibly to hide something, and some had circular objects surrounding their eyes. Instantly, I realized who they were. They were called, "humans," but that was what Father said. THESE were the bad people.   
  
August 4, 2047   
  
I don't know why Mother called these people the BAD people, there weren't bad at all! In fact, they spoke to me kindly, gave me a warm place to stay, and let me do all sorts of things! Do you call that BAD?  
  
Piko stays with me in my new home. I'm going to enjoy this new world!  
  
August 6, 2047  
  
The, " bad," people ran some tests on me, for what reason I don't know yet. First, they asked me various questions, such as, " What kind or powers do you know?" " Where is your homelands?" and, " Are you willing to show us some of your skills on other Pokémon?" Currently, I know the following moves: Transform, Surf, Swift, Mega Punch, Barrier, and Metronome. After I mentioned my fifth move, the people looked at me as though they didn't believe me, until I told them that I could learn up to 200 moves of any kind. THAT impressed them.  
  
I told them that I lived in a cave near Cerulean City, but I didn't mention anything about the island. For the last question, I answered with a nod. I haven't battled in a long time.  
  
I was placed into an artificial scenery that was similar to a forest. A Pinsir appeared in front of me, but I spotted a Scyther hiding inside one of the leafy trees. The Pinsir lunged at me, but I dodged and started charging after Scyther, who was in the middle of doing a Sword's Dance. The bug saw me, stopped his move, and tumbled out the tree in surprise. I ceased my attack right before I was going to leap on the tree, and Scyther slashed me really hard. I roared in pain, and in confusion I used Metronome. I ended up doing a fire blast, which was quite effective against the enemy.  
  
I recovered when Scyther fainted, and Pinsir glared at me, but it wasn't an attack. I performed Swift on him and he toppled over. He used some defense move that somehow made my Mega Punch miss him. I don't know much about Pinsir, and this one got up and knocked me down. Ah, yes, this one wanted to be a powerhouse, all right. The only move I could do at that momment was Barrier, so that's what I used! Pinsir's next move barely touched me, and I used Swift once more, this time knocking the creature unconscious. I won!  
  
A new inspiration came over me, and I let it out on the two bugs. It was one the strongest moves, Psychic! I just learned it! Wow! I couldn't wait to tell Piko! But, there was still another test the people wanted to run on me.  
  
They healed me, let me have a short break, but not with Piko, and then sent me into a different area that was much, much higher and had different features, like a cold lake, a large structure for the power that keeps the area good, and a small cave that didn't go underground. Suddenly, I realized who I had to fight: The three legendary bird Pokémon.  
  
Moltres came out from his cave and began to preen himself. Sparks flew this way and that from his tail and wing feathers while his beak dug into his breast and underwing. He completely ignored me.  
  
I stood still, and if I used my new move, I would be able to attack him first without him knowing. I decided to go with my plan, and I performed Psychic on the flying Pokémon. He fell back, confused, and I attacked again with Swift. Now he knew his new enemy.  
  
The people must've thought that fighting the legendary Pokémon was an honor for me. They were wrong. Fighting these Pokémon felt like battling the Elite Four's toughest Pokémon! I just wanted to finish this test and go to Piko, so I had to fight with all my might.  
  
Moltres started to fly up into the air, so I knew that any attacks wouldn't hit him, so I used Barrier. He came down at me with enormous speed and jabbed me right on the forehead, which was very painful, but my move took most of the pain away. Soon, the bird started to glow. This guy must've had the habit of using two-turn attacks!  
  
I quickly decided not to attack, but to use my head. I darted into Moltres's cave that didn't extend that far, and not too long after I saw him using Sky Attack inside the short cave. He ended up smashing his body against the cave wall, making him unconscious. One bird, two more to go!  
  
I decided to head to the mini power plant where Zapdos lived in. He, too, was cleaning himself with his home as well. I saw him sweep some junk out of his shelter, but then he spotted me, so I couldn't surprise-attack him.  
  
The first move on Zapdos I made was Mega Punch, but I only hit its tail, which just annoyed him. He let out a screeching chirp, then Thundershocked me badly, but luckily I wasn't paralyzed. I recovered a little bit from my pain and used Psychic, which I'll probably need to use a LOT from now on. Zapdos winced from the pain shortly, but he was fast enough to try to attack me. He tried Thunder, a very powerful move, on me, but like it does a lot, missed the opponent. I missed my next move, Mega Punch, by only an inch.  
  
I had enough with this attack-and-miss stuff, so I used Swift. After flinching shortly, Zapdos flew high up into the air, so I went inside his unprotected home he had forgotten about. Again I won without attacking last!  
  
Articuno was the last one I had to fight, and he'll probably be the toughest. For one thing, my health was lowered a little more than I thought it would be, and this was an ice/flying Pokémon. It would've been a LOT better is he were a water instead of an ice Pokémon!  
  
I wadded through the cold lake, trying to keep my head above the water, but suddenly I was blown onto the island! I knew what had happened. Articuno was challenging ME instead of me challenging him.  
  
This bird was faster than the other birds, so he attacked me first with an ice beam. I fell back in confusion and used Metronome, making me come back with a Bubblebeam. That was a BAD move, but luckily, Articuno's next move missed me. I used Metronome again and used Thunderpunch, a better, BETTER move, since he was a flying type.  
  
The bird started to glow like Moltres once did, so I did something that I usually do when I want to try new thing, which was transforming into Articuno. The moment I did so, that bird hit my with Sky Attack, but that didn't matter. It was time to have some fun!  
  
I flew up high and continued flying. I couldn't seem to stop because it was so fun and neat! Articuno started following me, but he didn't attack me! Perhaps he thought I was a real Articuno, which I didn't mind. We flew this way and that together for a while until the people called the bird back. I flew down to the exit door where the people were and asked me if I like flying, and I really did.  
  
After I turned back to my real self, the people taught me the Fly move with one of their HM's. It's just amazing what those machines can do! I tested it out and I started flying around the room! Actually, it was more like gliding since I had no wings to flap, so that's that!  
  
August 7, 2047  
  
I gave Piko an exciting ride around our home and both of us liked it! It's just too hard to describe what it feels like up in the air! It sort of feels like swimming in the air without anything to slow you down, which makes it a whole lot better. Plus, it isn't cold!  
  
Well, I'm pretty tucked out from the large battle, so I'll be resting now.  
  
The legendary Pokémon are usually at level 50, so I know that I'm at a very high level, maybe even at level 70! Wow!  
  
November 10, 2047  
  
More tests have been performed on me these past months. I've fought with Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, and tons of other creatures I don't know about.  
  
I had asked the bad people why they were doing this after today's test, but they gave me a cold shoulder and sent me to my room. I had to find out what was going on!  
  
In my room, Piko told me that he found an escape route that led to the leader's workroom. Perhaps the answers to my questions lie there! Once I saw the leader write some notes in some journal just like this one. I'll have to check it out tonight when the people go home and the leader and manager goes to sleep in the other rooms.  
  
Restlessly I waited for night to come. The people gave us some Protein, Carbos, and Iron, but I didn't touch them. I was too busy thinking up plans for the investigation. I didn't just want to just slip in, read the journal, and slip back out, I wanted to find out what life outside THIS place was like. I suddenly realized that this place was just like the island back home. Information was hidden from me, everyone else was gone, and Piko was still the only one I could trust.  
  
Night finally came after what seemed forever, and everything was going according to plan. Piko would cover for me and call me if someone was coming.  
  
The escape route was actually a maze of large ventilation tunnels. Piko said that the first exit was the leader's workplace. I saw an opening and crawled through it. There was a very tiny THUMP, but it wasn't enough to disturb anyone's sleep. The cat traits were starting to fade away.  
  
My first priority was to look for the journal. I opened some nearby shelves on the desk, but they were just research papers. On the desktop there was a picture of Mew and Mewtwo. I clicked on the desk light and looked at the desktop.. The first thing I noticed was a book titled, "100 days with Mewthree." The leader was writing a Pokémon book!  
  
But what does he mean by 100 days? Was he truly so expectant that I would stay in a place where I could only trust one person? I calculated a little bit and figured that there was only 5 days to the 100 day mark! What would happen to Piko and me afterwards? I didn't want to think about it.  
  
I opened the book cover and read the first entry.  
  
" August 3: Mewthree had been discovered in a cave near Cerulean City. Strangely enough, his companion is a Pikachu, the same creature that the Great Pokémon master owns, to be exact. We will return him to the owner after our study."  
  
They're taking Piko away? I won't let them separate us! If I'm coming with him I won't mind because I'd be getting out of this jailhouse! No offense or anything…  
  
" It has been 50 years since the rarest Pokémon Mew created Mewtwo. When a Mew and Mewtwo mix, Mewthree is the result. Mewthree's have the intelligence of Mewtwo and the powers of Mew, possibly making it the most powerful Pokémon yet! We will give it a few tests soon."  
  
That's all I could read before Piko told me to come back. Something had to be done, but I needed some sleep.  
  
November 15, 2047  
  
I woke up when something had nudged me hard. It was some of the people who were studying with the leader. In a grumpy manner I asked what was going on.  
  
" Here!" one of the frantic ones shouted, shoving a few coin holders into my arms, " There's a bunch of Max Potions in those!"  
  
" You don't have much time!" said another person who gave me another purse filled with full heals. Yet ANOTHER person gave me a few Full Restores.  
  
Nobody was answering my question, so I shouted it really loudly.  
  
" Not so loud!" one of them hissed. He handed me a lab coat, shirt, pants, and glasses, " Here. Put them on." That wasn't necessary. I used my transform move to change into one of the scientists, with the clothes and glasses. " Oops. Never mind," he replied. I asked him what was going on again, this time very calmly.  
  
The man sighed. " It's our boss. He's going mad! He's been shouting at all of us and now he wants to sell you for a ton of money to Team Rocket!"  
  
" You've got to get out of here!" they told me. I asked them why they even cared if I went to Team Rocket or not, " You don't know who they are? They don't treat their Pokémon nicely and they use them as if they were TOOLS for their evil doings!"  
  
" We're going to disband this laboratory and go to Cinnabar Island for the resurrection research," one of the females said, " You should go look for Pikachu at Indigo Plateau." WHAT???  
  
" Our boss transferred your Pikachu back to his owner, Ash Ketchem," said another scientist. He showed me the outside world the sun blazed upon. " Go. GO!" he shouted. I had to obey him, so I left.  
  
I didn't have any clue where I was exactly, so I headed west, but I was blocked by a barrier, which I flew over. I hoped no one saw me, since I had changed back to normal form. The path led to a cave with a sign next to it saying, " Mt. Moon-Cerulean City." I guess I'll go backwards, since I knew the pathway to Indigo Plateau was in Viridian City.  
  
I stepped inside the dim cave and the first thing I saw was a mass of trainers looking for Pokémon and fights. A few of them had Pikachu, but they were only needed to get rid of hungry Zubats. I took a few paces inside and took the disguise of a scientist. I hoped no one would challenge me, but a sneering voice invited me.  
  
" Ah, a scientist! You must have some rare Pokémon, don't you?" said a red-haired woman. A blue-haired man accompanied her, with a Meowth as well. The man's hair lift REALLY annoyed me.  
  
" I'm afraid we haven't introduced, quiet one!" the man said.  
  
" Prepare for trouble!"  
  
" And make it double!" Huh?  
  
" To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
" To unite all people within our nation!"  
  
" To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
" To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
" Jesse…"  
  
" James…"  
  
" Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
" Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
" You know, they're actually Jesse and James II, but they don't like to admit it."  
  
" Be QUIET, Meowth, you just ruined our motto!" roared James. He and his partner started jumping on their Pokémon, but they eventually stopped. His voice went back to normal and he faced me to say,   
  
" Ready yet? Send out your best Pokémon so we can stea-"  
  
" DON'T TELL HIM OUR PLANS, YOU MORON!" the Meowth hissed, whacking James on the back of the head.  
  
" Send out your Pokémon, scientist!" Jesse smirked. I decided that there was no way out from Team Rocket besides fighting them, so I returned to normal to show my true identity. They had no idea who or what I was, but since I could transform, they thought I was a Ditto, until I told them who Mewthree was.  
  
" Go, Koffing!" James shouted, throwing some ball onto the ground. A Koffing appeared. Jesse did the game thing with Ekans and Meowth stepped up to fight, too.  
  
I couldn't fight three Pokémon at the same time, low leveled or not!  
  
Barrier was the first move I used, which I truly needed. The other three attacked at the same time, but one missed. I attacked back with Psychic, and it hit my enemies straight on. Quickly, I tried to escape but Ekans had one of my legs in his coils, making me trip. Meowth took advantage of this situation and body slammed me hard. I was paralyzed!  
  
" Koffing! Smog, now!" James shouted excitingly.  
  
I was losing because the enemies were cheating! I kept on getting Smogged and scratched and the only thing I could use was Barrier! Luckily, a good opportunity came when Ekans missed his wrap move, so I flew high up into the air to escape. Then, I used one of my Full Heals.  
  
" Hey! No fair!" James wailed, " Koffing, go after him!"  
  
Koffing was hovering towards me, but I was too high up for him to reach me. I was too tired to think about what to do or go next or how lucky I was. After a VERY long time of chasing me, the two Team Rocket members retreated, vowing that they'd capture me in a, " Pokéball," whatever THAT is.  
  
A few bug-catchers saw me, but since they didn't know if I existed, they either avoided me or ran away. A Paras challenged me and I got rid of him with a simple Swift. By the end of the say I was still stuck in the cave, so I found a nice place to sleep for the night.  
  
November 16, 2047  
  
I found a potion in the cave after a short time of traveling and used it to restore most of my lost energy. I also found my way out of this rock pile. Once I got out, a Pokéball was hurling at me. I swacked it away easily.  
  
" Hmph!" said the person who threw the ball, " You're going to be a challenge! Go, Butterfree!" The person sent out his Butterfree, who was active and mean-looking.  
  
I attempted to Fly away, but the Butterfree followed my and used Stun Spore. I was paralyzed AGAIN! Now I had to waste another Full Heal.  
  
" Butterfree! Confusion, now!" shouted the trainer. The Pokémon used Confusion but it didn't affect me much.  
  
I decided to fight this battle, so I used Metronome, making me use ice beam, a very effective move.  
  
The Butterfree fainted, the trainer gasped and he ran off, dropping some money on the ground. I took the money as a prize for winning a trainer battle. It happened to be $1000, which meant that this trainer had lots of money.  
  
I got healed in the Pokécenter in the disguise of a Mewtwo (my mother) so that none of the nearby trainers would try to steal me (Mewtwos are considered to be rare and very hard to control by the people). Afterwards, I flew to Pewter City, only encountering a few Spearow and a Pidgey, which I used Swift on. Something was happening in this city, though.  
  
Some nice person told my scientist form that the daycare here was having problems, so I decided to go there. Brock, the man who works there was moaning about Team Rocket stealing his Pokémon. When he raised his head and saw me, he looked at me gawk-eyed.  
  
" Are you a Mew?" he asked me. He saw right through me transformation! I asked him how he knew and what was going on, " I was taking care of a Mew that could transform like you, until they stole her…" he started to mope more, " Last night Team Rocket went into the daycare and took all the Pokémon that were out of their Pokéballs!"  
  
When I asked him what I could do to help, he replied with a loooong explanation…  
  
" These Pokémon that were stolen out of their Pokéballs can't be put into any other Pokéball except the one that they used to be in before they were stolen. I still have those Pokéballs and they each have labels telling which Pokémon goes to which. The reason that I can't go out to get them back is because I still have new customers coming in and I still have other Pokémon to raise."  
  
" If you go, I'll reward you and supply the potions and healings, but I don't know if you have the heart to do so…" he jammed his head into his crossed arms and sobbed. I went up to him, sat on a chair with him, and stroked his hair. By now, my transformation had worn off. I wanted to go get these Pokémon from Team Rocket.  
  
After receiving my supplies, I headed out to the north, where very few people go through because it is surrounded by vicious Team Rocket members. If I used my Fly move, I could probably get away from battling most of them.  
  
I was challenged by a few of the members that were patrolling the skies and they sent out bird Pokémon. I had to use Psychic a few times when I was in trouble. The only time that I remember when I got hurt was when a Fearow wing attacked me with a critical hit.  
  
Not too soon I arrived at the large Team Rocket base and I went into a comfy tree to rest for the night. I watched the front gate (which was guarded by four Team Rocket members, two on the ground, one in the air and one underground) and I saw an innocent trainer get kicked out of their base, taking all of his Pokémon except for his so-called worthless Magikarp. I approached the trainer after he was out of range from any Rocket and asked if I could help. He didn't tell me anything that I could do for him, but he kept on hinting me about his helpless fish. That's when I remember that I had tons of Rare Candy with me.  
  
I gave most of them to the trainer, who gave me lots of gratitude and told me to visit him in Cinnabar Island if I ever get there. He ran off, a little less disappointed, but he forgot to tell me who he was and he didn't seem frightened to see a Pokémon like me. I guess he wanted to go home badly because of all the events that just occurred.  
  
I had trouble sleeping tonight. I kept on thinking about how I would get the stolen Pokémon and I was worried that a Team Rocket member would spot me. I knew some of the Pokémon that Team Rocket had stolen from the trainer: Pidgeot, Venusaur, and Vaporeon, all very good Pokémon. If I saved them they could help me get to Piko and I could help them get back to their original owner. With that thought in mind, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Continued...  
  
A/N: Promises, it'll get better!!!!! ^^;;;;;  
  
Splash  
  
http://pikachupokemon.homestead.com/mainpage.html 


	2. Part 2

By Splash  
  
Reopening notes: Wasn't that first part crapilicious? It's still kinda like so in this section, but I just now realized how LONG this fic is... O_O I've written out no where near half of the story, and in the comic, which leaves off where this ends (http://pikachupokemon.homestead.com/mewthreecover.html), it's gotten to 100 pages and I've still quite a long way to go... more on that later...  
  
******  
  
November 17, 2047  
  
I woke up this morning to greet Pidgeotto's angry-looking face stare upon mine. I was sleeping in his tree!  
  
I got out of the tree when he used a Whirlwind on me and unfortunately I was blown so hard that I collided with a sleeping Team Rocket member that was guarding the gate. He woke up in a VERY grumpy mood and attempted to hit me with his fist, but I had good reaction time and I dodged it. Even with my cat instincts, I didn't realize that the guard's partner sent out Cubone and Zubat at the same time.  
  
After Cubone Bone Clubbed me, I used Surf on him, which was very effective against his Ground structure. Instantly, the Pokémon fainted. On Zubat I had to use Swift twice, with him trying to use Supersonic on me, but ended up using it on his trainer. The Team Rocket member got confused and told his partner to let me through. Maybe he thought I was part of Team Rocket or something, but the other person obeyed.  
  
When I got inside the confused Rocket told a nearby Rocket that I had an appointment. The nearby Rocket looked at me as if he didn't believe me, but he didn't hesitate too long. He escorted me to the elevator and we went up seven flights of stairs before reaching the Pokémon storage compartment where the stolen Pokémon were kept in a secure room. Then the escorter went back down the elevator and left me to take the Pokémon back with ease.  
  
Boy, were these Team Rockets absent-minded!  
  
The first Pokémon that noticed me was Mew. She was BEAUTIFUL! Oh, it was nothing that I could describe when I first saw her! Nothing, NOTHING could be more pretty than she! NOTHING! It was love at first sight, for the both of us! It was my first burst of LOVE! It's wonderful, so wonderful that I don't think anything else has felt better!!!!!!  
  
I was in a deep trance! What was happening to me? Soon, I shook my head and went on to business. The only way to escape was through the elevator because there were no windows, which meant that we had to go through lots of Rockets. I counted the number of Pokémon and there were maybe two dozen, which is quite a lot. But then, Team Rocket had a lot of Pokémon under their control, too. It's going to be tough getting out of the base.  
  
Eventually I found the trainer's Pokémon, who I made friends with very quickly. Well, of COURSE we'd be friends! I was practically saving their lives! But I think that I get along with Venusaur the most.  
  
There wasn't enough space in the elevator to fit all of us inside, so we raced down the stairs in a giddy mood. A Rocket member saw the large number and sprinted off to tell others about our coming. We tried to stop him, but he was yelling his head off so hard that most of us had to cover our ears.  
  
The moment we got off the stair and into the main hallway, Team Rocket members were tossing their Pokéballs and sending out their Pokémon. Most of them were Rattatas and Zubats, so we fished them off easily and continued down the hallway. The main room where I first came in was surrounded by tons of Marowaks, Golbats, Raticates, and many tough poison Pokémon. Now the real fighting would begin.  
  
Everything was CHAOS! Birds were flying all over the place, tails were swishing this way and that, Pokémon were shouting on top of voices of others, water, fire, plant, poison, and electricity collided, not to mention rock and ground! I had brought down several Zubats, a Raticate and an Arbok while everyone else was still struggling. All we were supposed to do was to get out of here, but making a few Team Rocket Pokémon faint wouldn't hurt, well, not for us at least!  
  
There was still not enough room for us to get out, so we continued to battle. I decided to fight only Marowaks, since my Psychic move got rid of them quickly. After I finished the last Marowak that I could find, I shouted to the other Pokémon to retreat and get out!  
  
We busted out of the Team Rocket case and we were TOUGH! Our group consisted of many Pokémon that were hard to find in the wild, including Hypno, Dragonair, Arbok, Rhydon, and of course, the beautiful and intelligent MEW!  
  
We swished past the guarding Rocket members and se smashed past the other members with no problem at all! When we entered Pewter City, the Pokémon that had been stolen went to find their owners, except for a few Pokémon that didn't like their trainer. Brock's Pokémon that he was caring for followed me back to his daycare.  
  
" Hello, may I help yo-" the old man turned bug-eyed at that momment, but soon started yipping as happy as an Arcanine! " Wow! I can't believe that you brought them back! Yeow!" he cried as he hugged the Pokémon. Soon, he looked up at me and said, " Mew's pretty, isn't she?" WHAT? I began to blush, but Brock wanted to spare himself, " Oh! I forgot about your reward! Here!" He got up from his knees, went to a nearby shelf, and took out some machines.  
  
" They're simple machines that teach simple tricks such as tackle, Leer, Tail Whip, Growl, Quick Attack, Scratch… you get the idea!" he explained. He gave me the following machines that taught these moves: Tackle, two Quick Attacks, and two Scratches. Brock told me that he had a large supply of attacks.  
  
Personally, I like to attack more than using Leer or Tail Whips or things like that. It's kind of useless to use Leer on a poison Pokémon if you know you can get rid of them with one hit!  
  
Unfortunately, Mew belonged to another trainer, so she couldn't come with me. DARN! I had to wave farewell to Brock with only the trainer's Pokémon and my two leftover simple machines. I had plans for those machines.  
  
We zipped through Viridian Forest easily, using my simple attacks to get rid of the bugs there. I saw a wild Pikachu there, and it reminded me of the best friend that used to always be with me. When will I find him? When will I get to stop my journey and just live in happiness with Piko?  
  
November 18, 2047  
  
Today we got past the Viridian Forest maze and Viridian City. The momment that we stepped inside the Pokécenter, I heard a strange, but familiar voice, or shall I say voices…  
  
" To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
" To unite all people within our nation!"  
  
" To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
" To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
" Jesse…"  
  
" James…"  
  
" Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
" Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
" Meowth! That's right!"  
  
Not these people again! I couldn't just run away from them like I did the last time, and I had some allies to help me! We can whip them, it's easy!  
  
" We've come to take the Pokémon that are rare! Hand them over or we'll MAKE you!" Jesse threatened openly to anyone who listened. Nobody paid attention and kept onto their business. My group and I went up to the nurse and asked to be healed. Jesse slunk into a gorilla-like position and made a stressed-out face.  
  
James and Meowth, on the other hand, had a better way of getting our attention, " Take in these last moments with your precious Pokémon, because they'll be OURS soon!" James roared.  
  
Meowth made a greedy fist with one of his hands and spat, " Yeah! Give us those Pokéballs of yours before we have to use some devastating moves!"  
  
" I thought you were supposed to PROTECT the world from devastation!" the nurse smirked, " You're not disobeying your own motto, are you?"  
  
" Well-uh, we, um… heh, heh…" Meowth was REALLY embarrassed! He kept on scratching his back and shuffling around, not to mention that he made up a few words that none of us understood.  
  
" That's not what you should be worried about right now! You better drop your balls RIGHT NOW!" James shouted.  
  
But the trainers here had a better idea. Instead of just dropping their balls, they tossed them and sent out their Pokémon! They wouldn't give up their Pokémon THAT easily!  
  
" Hmph!" Jesse said, picking up herself, " I guess we're going to have to use some force! Ekans, go!" Team Rocket, the dozens of Team Rockets, sent out tons of poison Pokémon with Meowth included. It's battling time again!  
  
A Muk crept up behind me and pounded me on the head. He should've used a better move! I attacked back with a Swift and again with a Quick Attack, finishing him off.  
  
After I made a Grimer faint, I caught a glimpse of a Zubat confusing its opponent. It gave me an idea and I used it on a nearby Koffing. It was Confusion, one of my favorite moves! The Koffing got confused and I left it to possibly make itself faint.  
  
I looked around for Pidgeot, Venusaur, and Vaporeon, who I had somehow separated from. Vaporeon was Bulbblebeaming everything in sight including trainer, Pidgeot was blowing snakes out of the window and doors, and Venusaur… well, Venusaur was doing something that I couldn't describe.  
  
I tried reaching out to one of them, but a really tough Arbok and Golbat stopped me. I didn't feel like battling them, so I attempted to tackle pass them, but I missed and Arbok put his coils around my legs and gave me an evil look. I knew their plan: Arbok would keep me immobile while Golbat slowly lowered my stats until I was capturable. There was only one thing that I could do to keep myself fighting and not fainting: Transforming.  
  
I transformed into Articuno and Golbat was ordered to use Bite on me, but he missed and almost hit Arbok. I used this distraction and flew up to escape, but then I decided to fight these enemies so I used Blizzard on both of them, but only Golbat fainted. Arbok used Acid on me, but I wasn't poisoned, so I struck back with Ice Beam, finally getting rid of the pests.  
  
I fought a few more easy-to-beat enemies, but by now my health was REALLY low. I needed to get healed BADLY! I decided to turn back to normal and just destroy every enemy I saw. NO MERCY!  
  
My merciless rage didn't last too long, though. I had finished off half a dozen Pokémon when I saw Jesse, James and Meowth taking my group away! But they were on the other side, there wasn't any possible way to reach them on time! Oh no! They were stealing the trainer's Pokémon again as well as my comrades!  
  
Unfortunately, the main room of the Pokécenter was still filled with trainers, Team Rocket members, and LOTS of Pokémon, making it almost impossible to get out. So how did the gang get out without me noticing before it was too late? That question wasn't important at the moment, so I started pushing through people and Pokémon to reach the exit.  
  
I pushed and shoved through the riled up trainers and the grumpy Rocket members and the fighting Pokémon, and FINALLY I got through the humongous mob that seemed to take FOREVER to get past. After I exited, I looked around the small area and spotted a Pokémart. Since the Pokécenter wasn't exactly working, I'll have to go to the mart where it should be safe to use my potions.  
  
I used one of my Max Potions and decided to buy a few of the limited quantities of lemonade that they had. The clerk was surprised to see a Pokémon that had money, but he didn't go into a commotion about it. The customers here stared at me until I told them to stop it, but one familiar one greeted me.  
  
" Hi again! What are you doing down here?" said the voice, " I'm going to Pallet Town where I'll ride Magikarp down to Cinnabar Island." It was the trainer I met in Pewter City!  
  
" I haven't been able to catch any Pokémon because Magikarp's only move is Splash it doesn't so ANYTHING so I can't weaken Pokémon! He's only at level 9!" he moaned.  
  
I decided that we could have a chat. I asked him to sit down on the bench nearby and I told him about what had happened to his Pokémon, but it didn't make any real emotion change to him. Instead, he continued babbling about Magikarp.  
  
I was sick of listening about Magikarp, so I said to him, " Stop whining! Take these two simple machines. One teaches Scratch and the other Quick Attack. Any Pokémon, including Magikarp can learn them and they will help you catch other Pokémon very much. It's my gift to you for all you have suffered." I handed the two machines I had to him and he was HAPPY! Immediately and anxiously he taught the two moves to Magikarp, who was very happy as well now that he could actually fight.  
  
" Oh my Pokégod! I just can't stop thanking you! I wish that I could reward you somehow, but I don't have much stuff to give…" the trainer let it hang off.  
  
" That's OK," I said, " I just want you to feel content. Oh, and you never told me your name yet!"  
  
" It's Lordof Pokémon."  
  
" WHAT?" I asked gawk-eyed.  
  
" Hey, I got you there, didn't I?" said the trainer, laughing heartedly, " It's actually Rowdy. Rowdy!"  
  
Rowdy. Hmmm, that a very nice name if you ask me!  
  
I said good bye to the trainer and decided to look for my comrades. Where were they? I had to think about where the Team Rocket gang would go to besides the bade back in Pewter City that I had ransacked. I looked around the city to find any suspicious looking places, but how do you know if a place is suspicious looking?  
  
I started going south of Viridian City and I found my comrades at last! But where was the gang? I asked Venusaur that question and he said that he and his friends beat up the gang and their Pokémon, which was the game thing I would've done if I were in their place. Phew! I almost thought that I would never see them again!  
  
" Hey, what's that?" I spotted some metal object stuffed in the bushes! Pidgeot started walking towards it, but Venusaur stopped him.  
  
" VENU! Venu Venu!" he shouted. He used the vines on his body and dug around a little bit in the bush and they came out coiling a trap that could hold a Snorlax! " Venu nu," he told Pidgeot, saying that it was OK to get the object. Then he flung the trap behind him so it was out of harm.  
  
The object happened to be a HM which contained Explosive Array, and it can be taught to electric Pokémon and psychic Pokémon, like ME! But who's leave a valuable HM for bait? A rich trainer or a stupid one, no doubt. This machine was rather new, so it's very rare.  
  
What does Explosive Array do? If you want to get rid of something tougher than a boulder, you can use this move to-uh, oops. Well, you can get rid of it, but unlike the Strength move this one completely makes the object into dust, which can harm opponents a lot, but it recoils back, which is the side effect.  
  
After using the machine for myself, my comrades and I and I decided to use it for another good thing. I went into my scientist transformation and somehow got a lot of people's attention because of the HM. I said that I would trade or sell it for the best offer. Instantly a large crowd of people came sprinting up to us yelling out their birds and jabbering about the things they'd trade.  
  
I heard an interesting offer about going around the entire island on a cruise for all of us, so I discussed it with them. The people were amazed at how well I could understand the Pokémon, and then I told them that I studied Pokémon, which made them less suspicious.  
  
The cruise ship, called the St. Anne III, was located at Pallet Town, which is not far from here. Unfortunately, it was almost dark by then. We'll have to find a place to stay for the night.  
  
November 19, 2047  
  
The route to Pallet Town was filled with low-leveled Rattatas and Pidgeys, whom I Quick Attacked past. We found a Moon Stone on the other side of the route which Venusaur hacked past. Perhaps it will be useful later one.  
  
Pallet Town was a very small and peaceful place, but it was famous for it's Pokédex technology and it is the homeland of the Great Master. My group wanted to go aboard the St. Anne immediately, but I wanted to visit the Prof. Here. I needed some information about this master.  
  
Prof. Gary is the grandson of the famous Prof. Oak, who aided in the Great Master's journey. Unlike his grand-father, Gary was more interested in Pokémon than people, so when he saw me, he jumped up to greet me.  
  
" Hey! Aren't you that Pokémon that escaped the new Cerulean Pokémon lab! Heh, heh!" said the person, " You mistook me for the prof?"  
  
Suddenly he was throwing an Ultra Ball at me!! Boy, was he pathetic! I simply whipped it away and started walking away towards my comrades who were outside of the laboratory. The trainer sent out Alakazam, who instantly used Reflect. He's fast!  
  
Since he was a psychic Pokémon, Confusion and Psychic wouldn't do much to it. Quickly, I decided to use Barrier. Alakazam used Psychic on me, but of course it didn't do much. I used Mega Punch, but he didn't get hit because he used Reflect again. He had wasted his turn, so I used Surf, making a critical hit. Yes!  
  
" Alakazam! Teleport!" shouted the trainer. In a second the enemy disappeared. He'd hit me no matter what… unless…  
  
Oh, ho! Now he can't reach me! The only possible attack that could work on the Fly move is Swift, but this Alakazam didn't have it! He didn't know that I had flown up and he missed his attack! I came down for revenge with another critical hit.  
  
" No!" roared the trainer, " Alakazam, Recover!'  
  
The Alakazam, who was sweating, tried using Recover, but it was too weak and it failed! I took this chance to attack him with Quick Attack, causing it to faint.  
  
" Alakazam, return!" the trainer called the creature back into it's Pokéball. " Oh, I'm sorry!" the person wailed to me, " Please don't hurt me! Here! Take this!" he jammed a machine into my hands, pushing me back to the laboratory wall, " It's Softboiled. I was going to use it on a Chansey, but I can't catch any!" He darted out through the door to somewhere I don't really need to go to. He left a LARGE amount of money on the ground, and it was probably even more than I had before!  
  
" PidGEOT!" my bird friend scolded. I had to explain to them what happened and that we got a TM, which made them much happier. Who said that Transform was a move only Ditto could do? And who said that Chansey is the only Pokémon who can use Softboiled! Hah! Don't forget Mew and Mewthree!  
  
Soft Boiled is a move that is like Recover, but you can also use it outside of battle, and you can even use it to heal other Pokémon! This could be very useful! Hmm, I shouldn't be expressing this feeling, should I? NAH!  
  
" Venu VENU!" Venusaur shouted. The ship!  
  
" All aboard for Lavender!" the captain shouted.  
  
We rushed onto the ship with myself in my scientist disguise and we found our room, which was close to the captain's cabin. After taking a short nap and talking a bit, we got bored and decided to look around the ship. Pidgeot and Vaporeon went one way and Venusaur and I went the other. I don't think that I would need a disguise.  
  
A lot of the rooms here were unlocked, so we went into those places. In the first one there were two people fighting over which Charmander had the best tail. The second one had nothing in it except a bad, two chairs and a Hyper Potion that someone had left behind. Then the next one had a grumpy old gentleman that had fire Pokémon that wanted to battle with Venusaur and me, but my Surf move got rid of them. The gentleman had LOTS of money with them!  
  
There was one room that had two people that a TM to anyone who beat them, so I decided to try it out. I watched them beat a few other trainers with their Vileplume, Dewgong, Rapidash, and Electabuzz. Venusaur could probably be only able to take out Dewgong since he was basically weak against all of the others.  
  
When I stepped up to take the challenge, the trainers just laughed. They decided to send out Vileplume first. One of them shouted it to use Mega Drain, but I used Psychic on it and it instantly fainted.  
  
" No!" shouted the trainer. He ordered his Pokémon back and took out another ball and smirked, " Hey, you're pretty good, but you're no match for Rapidash! GO!"  
  
I tried to use Surf, but Rapidash, being a faster Pokémon, used Fire Spin on me and then hitting me against with Flame Thrower. Determined to win the battle, I wasted a turn to use Soft-Boiled. Rapidash tried using Fire Spin again, but missed, so I used Surf again, this time making it. The fire horse neighed and snorted in pain and I decided to finish him off with a Mega Punch.  
  
" Impossible!" the trainer roared, calling Rapidash back, " Amy! It's YOUR turn to bust these guys!"  
  
" Sure thing, John! Electabuzz, GO!" the girl said, sending her Pokémon out. Her Electabuzz was a VERY healthy one, but I still got rid of him easily, A couple of Metronomes and a Mega Punch made it faint. The female trainer was very amazed and sent out Dewgong. It's Venusaur's turn!  
  
Dewgong started out with an Aurora Beam, but Venusaur couldn't dodge it. After the critical hit, Venusaur decided to hit back with a Razor Leaf attack. The Dewgong used and Ice Beam and Venusaur used Leech Seed. Actually, it was very interesting to see! Dewgong was seeded, but he could still attack, but the trainer used a Super potion on the water/ice creature anyhow.  
  
Venusaur, who was slightly restores, used Razor Leaf once more and Dewgong used Strength. The seed sapped into Dewgong, and my comrade used Sleep Powder. The trainer used an Awakening and the seed sapped again. I cheered Venusaur on, so he finished Dewgong off with Cut.  
  
" ARGH!" the female moaned, " We've been BEATEN!" She looked over at her partner, who nodded slowly and handed her a machine. " This TM contains Dig," she told us, " Use it to escape buildings or caves. It's also a very nice attack! It's your reward for doing a good job. Congratulations! You won!"  
  
I used the machine and we proceeded on to the next room, A few of them were locked and many of the people had something better to do besides waiting for battles. There was one room that had several Max. Revives that was inside a bag. No one seemed to be occupying the room, so we took the items. After passing a few more trainers and finding some items, we decided to head back to our cabin.  
  
Pidgeot and Vaporeon were already back, looking at the things that they had earned: 1 Max Potion, 1 Full Restore, 2 Full heals, and some money. Venusaur and I told about finding and they talked about theirs. They met a few trainers and misplaced item, just like we did.  
  
The horn for dinnertime came quickly, so I changed into my scientist form and brought my friends with me to the meal room. The food was YUMMY! No, no, that's not the say I should describe it. I had eaten mainly one kind of food that was ivory colored and tasted like…like… well, it was yummy, and let's leave it at that.  
  
Tonight my friends and I went to the deck of the ship to see the sunset. I went back to my original form and looked over. It was BEAUTIFUL! In fact, it was the first sunset I ever saw! I better not get into details, so I'll be going to sleep, but I'm having a hard time sleeping in these uncomfortable beds. They're a lot more different than the other ones I've slept in.  
  
****  
  
Continued... 


	3. Part 3

By Splash  
  
Notes: Er.... sorry, still somewhat crapilicious, but at least a nice turn in the story comes up here...  
  
******  
  
November 21, 2047  
  
The ship is going REALLY slow, and it's NOT cruising at all for some reason. My group and I decided to check and find out what was going on. Perhaps someone from the ship crew or the captain could give us some information on what was going on. We packed up some supplies and started wandering the ship. It was a very large ship, so we needed the supplies. I hoped that the people would tell a Pokémon the same thing if he or she were telling a human the information.  
  
This time we didn't separate into groups, but we went together. We skipped most of the rooms, since we had been though just about all of them. It took us a very short time to get to the captain's cabin, but he wasn't in, so we went the other direction towards the deck of the giant ship.  
  
We ran into one of the waiters, who spoke in a fake French accent. He probably didn't know much, but we talked to him anyhow. He asked us if we wanted anything, and I said that my group wanted to know some things about the pace of the ship. Instantly, he looked back at me in shock and gave me a cold shoulder, walking away. Maybe he was afraid and confused about a talking Pokémon, but I think that he was actually hiding something…  
  
Dazed, we continued on to the deck of the ship. We didn't meet any suspicious looking people the entire way, so we were all quiet until we reached the air-clean deck. Ah, the air was good and fresh! Lots of people were up here, especially since it was between the time for lunch and dinner. Some crew members were scrubbing and cleaning the deck of the ship while others gazed at the view of the sea. We went to the closest sailor and asked our question.  
  
" Rumor has it that the captain's sick," replied the sailor, " They slowed down to let the crew steer. They're slow, aren't they? They're slow, slow, slow! Just like my Slowpoke!" The sailor took out a Pokéball, threw it onto the floor of the deck, and the ball rolled across the wood.  
  
" SLOWPOKE!" the sailor shouted, running to get the fast-rolling ball, " Hurry up and get out of the ball before you go overboard! Slowpoke!"  
  
It was a strange sight, seeing a sailor sprinting madly to get his Slowpoke that was still in its Pokéball that was hurling towards the ocean blue. The ball amazingly dodged through all of the people that was in its way. The sailor crashed through the people frantically to get his Pokémon back. I would've help him, but it would just make things worse.  
  
The ball with Slowpoke in it was about two yards before it would go overboard when it finally came out of the object. The sailor, who had a slow reaction time, like his Pokémon, didn't see that his Pokémon had come out and he smashed into it, making them fall over the ship. BOTH of them.  
  
" MAN AND POKÉMON OVERBOARD!" someone nearby shouted. Many of the people stopped what they were doing and looked around for the sailor and his Slowpoke.  
  
While the people search, I surfed over the ship to get back the unfortunate two. A large wave came and forced me deep down underwater where Magikarps swim. There were so many fish around that I couldn't see the sailor or Slowpoke! I pushed my way past the Magikarps and looked around, but I still couldn't find them!  
  
Another big wave came and pushed me up to the air. The sailor and Slowpoke weren't seen, but the ship was VERY far away! But I couldn't just go back on without the two guys, so WHERE WERE THEY?  
  
I took in a gulp of air and searched underwater once more. There was no sign of the two missing guys, so I continued searching, shoving through many Magikarps. I was almost about to give up when something swished past me.  
  
Vaporeon! He'd follow me! My pal wanted to help, so we went into different directions. Any second waster is a crucial second. I wondered how the sailor and his were doing.  
  
I searched high and low and just about every part in my area, so I headed towards the ship to see if Vaporeon had any luck. Sure enough, Vaporeon had the two guys back onto the ship before I got back. Maybe he was just lucky.  
  
Panting, the sailor restored his energy and managed to speak. " Thanks a lot saving my Slowpoke! I don't care if I live as long as Slowpoke does," he told us.  
  
" How come you care about your Slowpoke so much and not about yourself?" I asked him.  
  
" Um, uh, that's something very personal, but thanks for saving us again! Bye!" the sailor grabbed his Slowpoke and his Pokéball and ran off, just like the waiter had before.  
  
I watched them scatter away and I noticed something different about the Slowpoke. I think there was something attached to its tail. It was a Shellder! Slowpoke evolved into a Slowbro, probably when he was lost in the water, a Shellder clamped onto its tail. The sailor didn't even notice that.  
  
Well, there wasn't anything else that was very interesting during the rest of our quest for the answer to the slow moving ship. We came up with this theory: Team Rocket was secretly aboard the ship in order to steal all of the trainers' Pokémon and that the captain was taken hostage. Without the captain the ship would go VERY slow and there would be a much higher risk of an accident, making some black mail for the trainers' Pokémon. We were sure that he wasn't kidnapped yet.  
  
Our theory made a lot more sense than many of the others' suggestions, so we all decided to keep it. If our hypothesis is true, then Team Rocket should be having their own mini base set up around the ship. Perhaps they were occupying some of the locked rooms in the disguise of trainers. We could have to bust in on their operation…  
  
A blaring sound stopped us from crashing through one of the locked doors. Dinner was here and the people on the other side of the door would come out. We backed off a short distance to let the person through, who happened to be a real trainer. We followed the trainer to the dinner room and we decided to eat. My stomach felt a little empty.  
  
November 24, 2047  
  
The ship started picking up more speed today and we passed Fuchsia City this morning/ We caught a glimpse of the old Safari Zone, with its rare Pokémon and misplaced items. We stopped here so the people could go on or off the ship and we could look around, in which we did.  
  
We went into the Safari Zone without paying since we were Pokémon. It felt like a treasure mine for Pokémon stuff! TMs and potions and lots of health foods were scattered here and there! How could the people not see these things? OK, so I have super cat vision, so what? The items were in obvious places!  
  
Well, that's basically all we did today, so good night!  
  
December 15, 2047  
  
The ship is making a long stop near Lavender Town. It'll probably dock there for a couple months. This is because the ship is running out of fuel, imports and exports need to be shipped, and the giant new hotel resort is opening for the passengers of the ship!  
  
The instant we were able to step off, hundreds of trainers were sprinting off the ship to get a good room in the limited-spaced resort. Our group knew that the rooms would all be full in a zip, so we decided to say in the wild. That way we couldn't have to pay and it would be a lot more peaceful! Yeah, right!  
  
The only place where the wild Pokémon were was in the outskirts of this town had tons of Pokémon! That didn't really make sense, did it? Well, there were a lot of different Pokémon here, making this patch a, " castaway," group. It was a very unusual assortment: Tauros, Nidoking, Scyther, Charizard, Two Raichus with a baby Pikachu, Beedrill and his only Kakuna, Sandslash and Sandshrew, and Meowth with his, " carrier," a strong Pidgey. Oh, and Charizard was blocking Vulpix from us, showing that he was very protective of it.  
  
Vaporeon and Vulpix took one glimpse of each other and they were hooked. Vaporeon started towards the fire fox, but Charizard blocked the way. However, knowing that he would be whipped by her, Charizard eventually let Vaporeon through. Why would a water Pokémon fall in love with a young Fire Pokémon?  
  
" YEOW!" a voice said, " She's hot!"  
  
Meowth bounded over to Vaporeon, but the watery one ignored him. The cat tried again by greeting her, but nothing happened. Meowth began to dance around, but instead of attracting Vaporeon it made her annoyed, so she blew Meowth away with Water Gun.  
  
" Ow! Gese, what did I do wrong?" Meowth groaned, shaking his body to get dry. That's when he noticed that Vaporeon was giving Vulpix a bath. " Oh, that's it, eh?" Meowth roared, " You like Vulpix! Well, hmph! I'm not going to be jealous!"  
  
" Don't you get it, Meowth? Vaporeon thinks that Vulpix is it's child! It's nurturing him!" said a new voice.  
  
" Mewtwo! Hey, buddy! Did you finish the communication block?" A Mewtwo was here?  
  
Suddenly, a hovering board-like object came down from the sky. On top of it, Mewtwo waved a hello. He was like any common Mewtwo, with the strange cord-like object hanging off his back that I had as well. He was extremely similar to my mother's shape, except for the fact that his legs were more bulky and his shoulder's were more sharp, like some armor I have seen before.  
  
" Welcome to Pokétopia, where rare Pokémon can relax without the fear of being caught! I see that your group consists of several rare Pokémon. You are all welcome here!" the Mewtwo said, floating towards me, " How are YOU doing, Mewthree-goom?"  
  
Huh? How did he know what I was? I was one of the only Mewthrees around! And what's with the,   
  
" goom," at the end of my name? (A/N I REALLY wanna put a note here, 'tis a horrible mistake in my newbiesm of the Japanese language. Even though I correct this later in the story, just wanna tell ya right now that he actually says "-Kun," and you'll find out its meaning later if you don't know now ~_^)  
  
While I was still wondering these almost pointless questions, Mewtwo took out some large platform and put it on the ground. I looked at the psychic Pokémon to try to, " read his mind," as he picked up Sandshrew and placed him on the platform. Then, Mewtwo went over ot one side of the platform and turned on a switch that caused the object to glow slightly. What was he doing?  
  
The Sandshrew looked around in a confused mood and said, " What's up with this?" Hey, he spoke!  
  
" It's my new communication block," said Mewtwo, " It translates what Pokémon say into human language! This idea could sell for a lot of money! Yeah…" Meowth's eyes lit up.  
  
" How MUCH money?" said Meowth, who began to drool.  
  
" Well, communication between Pokémon and their trainers is essential, but it might be a bit heavy to drag around," Mewtwo explained, " Perhaps I can make a mini-sized communicator and sell that for uh, a few million dollars!"  
  
" A FEW MILLION DOLLARS?" Meowth shouted. More drool dripped out of his mouth and his eyes bulged out more than ever. I guess SOMEONE was imagining a nice life in a peaceful place with everything he wanted!  
  
Suddenly, Scyther, Nidoking and Tauros came ramming through the block and knocked away Sandshrew. Sandslash saw this and charged towards the laughing trio. Nidoking, knowing that there was real trouble for himself because of his type, ran off, leaving his two friends to get mauled by a rampaging Sandslash.  
  
" Are they ALWAYS like this?" I asked the others. Mewtwo nodded.  
  
So maybe these guys were a bit crazy and rowdy, but it's still going to be a nice place to train!  
  
December 17, 2047  
  
I went into town in my scientist form today to get some supplies and food. The Pokécenter had some lemonade, which is very refreshing and it helps in battle much more faster, not to mention that it's cheaper. Why the Pokémart didn't have it I have no clue of.  
  
After buying my items, I heard a few trainers talking about the Great Master…  
  
" I've got all 9 badges!" boasted a red-haired trainer, " Now I can go to the Pokémon League to kick out the Elite Four!"  
  
" Hey, don't get over confidant! Their Pokémon are all rare and really tough to beat! I heard about the new gym. Where is it?" said a female.  
  
" I can't tell you that! I'm supposed to keep it a secret. And besides, I want to be the one to meet the Great Master and challenge him, fellow rival!" said the boy.  
  
" But…but that ninth badge is the only one I need!" said the girl, " More than one person is allowed to challenge the Great Master!"  
  
" Ack. It's your loss! I have to go and beat up the Elite Four so I can get a word with this master! Hen-ja!" the boy trollied off to leave the girl thinking about where the last gym could be.  
  
" Ja…" the female said softly. Before I had a chance to talk to her, she sat up from her seat and trotted towards the nurse.  
  
Well, at least now I knew how I could get to see Piko again, but it'll take a LOT of work. A LOT of it.  
  
December 18, 2047  
  
It's a good thing that I was living with a bunch of rare and tough Pokémon. The more the enemy puts up a fight, the more experience I'll receive. Even with all of these Pokémon, though, it'll take a long time just to get into a gym.  
  
Nidoking, Scyther and Tauros agreed to battle me, three on one.  
  
Oh, I didn't say anything about the TMs I found in the Safari Zone, did I? These things contained Egg Bomb, Double Edge, and Dragon Rage. My other comrades didn't want to learn these moves, so I used them all on myself.  
  
We went into an open field to battle it out. Most of the other Pokémon decided to watch, since there wasn't anything else to do that was new. I noted Meowth studying some self-teaching English book. I wonder why.  
  
" SCYTHER!" someone cried out. Suddenly, Scyther lunged at me with a CUT attack, but missed and got stuck in the hard ground.  
  
I used Swift on Tauros and Quick Attacked Nidoking while they had let their guard down. Tauros got enraged and jumped on top of me and stomped all over the place. Man, was it painful! It was a long time to me, but eventually the Tauros tired out and stopped to get his breath back. Nidoking was also in wrath and began to thrash around, throwing me several feet.  
  
After getting up, I used Barrier. Nidoking continued to thrash around and attempted to throw me again, but I used my Psychic move to make him thrash on Tauros. Scyther finally got free after much struggling and badly Slashed me. He Slashed again and again and again…  
  
PAIN! Terrible, horrifying pain! Softboiled would be a wise choice, but Scyther was still attacking me! In desperation I went up into the air where he couldn't reach me and used my healing move there. That's when I remembered: Flying moves were super effective against bugs!  
  
Scyther was unaware of where I was, so he just looked around in confusion. I went down on him and attacked, causing him to fall over and faint. After that, Nidoking stopped thrashing and used Poison Sting on me, but of course it didn't affect me much.  
  
Ah-hah! Ground and Psychic moves are good against poisonous Pokémon! I dug a whole underground and popped out, knocking Nidoking out. Seeing what I had done to his comrades, Tauros tried to back off. He wasn't getting away! I used Surf on him and then finished him with a simple Quick Attack..  
  
Applause! The viewers were applauding me!  
  
Hold it! This gives me an idea…  
  
" Meowth, get me some whit card board and a marker!" I called to the scratchcat Pokémon, " We're going to be doing some business outside of home!"  
  
" Wha?" 


	4. Part 4

By Splash  
  
Notes: I'm starting to get somewhere in the battle descriptions... wow, it's really strange reading stuff you wrote 3 years ago... really nostalgic...  
  
Yes, I'm aware it's quite strange that a trainer owns a legendary bird... but hey, newbie! I was playing the gameboy! I didn't relate much to the Anime... so uh... welcome to my fanfiction world ^^;;  
  
******  
  
December 19, 2047  
  
" Come one, come all! Test your trainer skills by battling some of the toughest Pokémon that exist! See how far you can go! If you beat the surprise champ, then… oh, hi! Would you like to challenge the surprise champ?"  
  
" Sure Meowth. I know my Pokémon can beat ANYONE!" said a new voice, " Take me to this champ!"  
  
" Hold on a moment! You've got to prove yourself worthy by battling the champ's buddy!""  
  
I was listening to this conversation in the tree I was hiding in. We haven't had any trainers that were good enough to beat my, " buddy," and finally challenge me and I was getting very bored. The champ field was completely empty except for the tree that I was hiding in.  
  
" A MEWTWO?" Hey, I can't- uh… well! You're going to be quite a task, won't you?" I heard the trainer say.  
  
" I will allow you to use two Pokémon," said Mewtwo.  
  
" Ok, then, I choose you, Zapdos!" shouted the trainer.  
  
I came out of my hiding spot to watch the show, since there wasn't anything else to do. The male trainer's Zapdos was very healthy and strong, maybe even stronger than the one I had battled before back in the lab.  
  
" You have a legendary Pokémon, eh?" Mewtwo said calmly, " TAKE THIS!" He put his hands together and stars flew at Zapdos, who couldn't dodge a Swift move.  
  
" Zapdos! Drill Peck!" shouted the trainer.  
  
The Zapdos charged at Mewtwo with terrific speed, with its sharp beak pointed directly at its enemy. Mewtwo wasn't fast enough to dodge and got hit on the head for a very long time. After the pecking, Mewtwo used Barrier and then used his psychic ability to freeze Zapdos temporarily. He was able to use Swift on him twice before the bird was able to move again.  
  
" Hey, Zapdos! Show him who's the best one around here! Use your Thunder move!" the trainer ordered.  
  
The Zapdos, who had taken much damage but not that much pain (since the freezing disabled pain for some reason) flew high into the air and began his move. At first only small bolts cam off from its wings, but then the bolts grew larger and slowly formed a giant electric ball. The only thing Mewtwo could do was watch and stare as the electric ball continued to grow in size and power. Suddenly, the battle field grew dark with clouds and the ball dashed into one of them.  
  
CRAAACK!!  
  
Lightning bolts were zapping the ground here and there, causing large noises and monstrous damage to Mewtwo, if only any of the bolts would hit him…  
  
" Um, what is the point of this firework display?" Mewtwo mocked.  
  
The trainer chuckled. " You haven't seen the best part yet. Zapdos, take control of those bolts! You know what to do," he said.  
  
The legendary Pokémon flew high, high up above the clouds where it was hidden from sight. All of a sudden…  
  
CRAAACK!! ZAAARP! Sizzle, sizzle…  
  
A gigantic lightning bolt hit Mewtwo! Another one hit him! It was going on continously and poor Mewtwo was in too much pain to do anything in between the bolts. This Zapdos was in a very high level indeed! I wonder if I would win against him…  
  
CRAAACK! What? No zarp?  
  
He missed! In fact, he missed several times in a row! This was a good opportunity for Mewtwo to use Recover and make another Barrier. After missing a few more times, the clouds faded away and Zapdos flew back down, exhausted from all the work.  
  
" Oh, no! Zapdos, return! Darn those stupid recovering moves!" the trainer growled impatiently as he called back his Pokémon, " However, you're no match for Gyarados!"  
  
The trainer took out another Pokéball and tossed it onto the ground. The ball opened up and out came a mighty Gyarados, ready to battle it out.  
  
" A dragon Pokémon? You must be a very good trainer to raise one. Have a taste of this!" Mewtwo used another Swift move.  
  
" Pathetic," sneered the trainer, " Hyber Beam is a much more stronger move! Go get him, Gyarados."  
  
The Gyarados let out a large, powerful Beam that hit Mewtwo hard on the stomach. Oo, that must've HURT!  
  
I don't wish to describe the rest of the battle. All that I WILL say that after another Hyber Beam Mewtwo was finished. Fried to a crisp. I guess that I was going to have a battle at last.  
  
" Good job, trainer! Now you may go and challenge our champ,," Meowth said, leading the trainer into my field, " Follow me to the champ field!"  
  
Quickly, I hopped into my hiding place to see the trainer's reaction. The two people appeared and Meowth introduced me with a lot of fake accents. After the short speech, the trainer looked around in search of the champ.  
  
" Is this a joke?" said the trainer, " There's no one here!"  
  
That was my cue! I leaped high up above the tree and landed in front of the trainer on two feet. I grinned at the person, who only glared back at me.  
  
" Ready to battle? You may use only two Pokémon for this fight as well," I told him, " By the way, what's your name?"  
  
" Larry! Son of Harry and grandson of the famous Gary of Pallet Town!" It was the trainer in the Pokécenter with all of the badges! " Stop stalling! I'm sending out one of my favorite Pokémon. Go!"  
  
The trainer threw his Pokéball, which revealed an Arcanine.  
  
My first move was Mega Punch, which hit the fire Pokémon smoothly. After, I used Quick Attack. How come the Arcanine wasn't defending himself?  
  
" That was a useless attack," said the trainer, " Arcanine, burn him up with Fire Blast."  
  
While Arcanine was preparing his move, I used Barrier several times and dug a hole underground. Not too soon I heard a rapid sound of fire blowing here and there. Too bad that ground moves were too good against fire.  
  
" Hey, what?" roared the trainer. His voice shook the ground that I was digging through. " This isn't fair!" he whined.  
  
Oh, but it was! I popped right under Arcanine and WHAM! He was down in a flash. After I was on my feet, I looked up at the surprised trainer to see his reaction again.  
  
" Cheap shot!" he snarled, " I'm going to have to use one of my best Pokémon!"  
  
Hmm… he was one of those power-greedy types that didn't really care about his Pokémon or what condition they were in. You can always seem to tell during a battle. Just listen to what they say! Yeah, whatever. I think I'm jabbering too much…  
  
" Go, Jolteon!"  
  
Hey, ground moves are good against electric types, too! Didn't the trainer know that? That's kind of idotic if you ask me.  
  
" Wait!" said the trainer, " I'll send out my Gengar instead! Go get 'im!"  
  
A different Pokéball was sent out, revealing a ghost Pokémon. This was an even BIGGER mistake. Even if ghosts are good against my type, psychic moves are super effective against ghosts.  
  
" Gengar! Paralyze it with your Lick attack!" shouted Larry. His Pokémon was slower so I was able to use Confusion on it, causing it to become confused, naturally. Still, he had good senses and attacked me.  
  
Ugh, it was YUCKY! Or maybe that doesn't describe it right. Well, let's forget about what it felt like. I wasn't paralyzed and used Psychic, making the opponent hit himself for a very long time.  
  
" What are you doing, Gengar? Finish him off with Hypnosis and Dream Eater!" roared the trainer.  
  
" Gengar gen!" whined the ghost, " Gar gen!"  
  
Basically I won the battle because Gengar kept on hitting himself on the head with his trainer yapping his head off trying to get his Pokémon to attack me. Poor Larry! He slouched away grumbling to himself some curse word. Boy, he's a sore loser!  
  
I only fought one other good battle, and it was such a giant coincedence that these guys were even IN this town…  
  
" To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
" To unite all people within our nation-"  
  
" Hey, you two numbskulls!" shouted an annoying familiar voice, " While you two are blabbering around the rare Pokémon there are gonna get away! Which one should we tranquilize first!"  
  
Oh, and did I mention that Team Rocket discovered Pokétopia? Actually, it was Jesse and James, but they found it! I knew that I saw something strange last night! I should've known it was Team Rocket…  
  
After blasting Team Rocket with a single Explosive Array, I noticed that there was a missing member! I had accidentally blasted OUR Meowth with the other one! Mewtwo was still unconscious, so he wouldn't get mad unless we didn't get the feline back soon. Time was passing quickly, because by the time I had some up with a good plan, it was nightfall and everyone was going to sleep.  
  
I can't do the plan alone, so we'll have to wait until tomorrow when I'm all refreshed.  
  
December 20, 2047  
  
I woke up late in the morning today. In an instant I remembered the events yesterday and jumped up. Mewtwo cam over to me and asked me why I was in such a rush. I almoast blurted out the problem, but I stopped myself in time. Mewtwo stared at me as if he were looking at an alien.  
  
" Nani o? That's very irritating, no da!" I said, looking back at Mewtwo. I picked up my coin case that had all the Full Heals and various potions. I was about to jump over the barrier that kept people from seeing the rare Pokémon paradis, when Mewtwo stopped me and asked me what I was doing again. I told him that I needed to go out to look for battles.  
  
" Hmm? Meowth was wondering if you wanted to open up the battle arena again. I want you to get as much experience as possible, so I won't be battling before you!" he told me.  
  
Meowth? But wasn't he…  
  
" Oh, and Meowth also mentioned something about Team Rocket, but I couldn't understand a word he was saying and- why are you so bug-eyed?"  
  
" What?" I didn't notice my own expression! " Uh, nanemonie! Heh, heh!"  
  
" Ah…Well, I'm going to take a nice long walk around the topia. See you this afternoon!" Mewtwo began to jog, jumping over the barrier in front of me and continuing through the pathway to Lavender.  
  
I guess I don't have to go out after all!  
  
" HEY, MEWTHREE! Why didn't you go out in your continuous heroic attitude and rescue me before instead of laying your lazy head on that comfy tail of yours and sleeping you're a-"  
  
" Meowth, why don't you just shut your mouth? And how did you ever get away from Team Rocket?" I growled, not in a very good mood.  
  
" Who ever said that I landed with Team Rocket after that blast?" Meowth replied, crossing his arms as he stood up with his two back feet, " And another question: What attack WAS that? It was humongous!"  
  
After talking to Meowth a little more, I went into Mewtwo's, " room," and looked around for something interesting to do. I didn't feel like battling anybody at the moment, so I needed something else to do. After rummaging for a while, I found a machine that told what level Pokémon were just by pointing the machine at them. Maybe Mewtwo made it, maybe he invented it, or maybe he just bought it, but it could prove useful. I hope he doesn't mind if I, " borrow," it.  
  
I pointed the machine at myself and it started saying some information about my age and then it said, " Pokémon is level 46."  
  
FOURTY-SIX?!?  
  
But how did I beat up all of those legendary Pokémon all those months ago? Well, perhaps they WEREN'T at level 50. That would probably be the only way to explain it. Boy had I definitely overestimated myself! I'll need more training than I thought!  
  
I spent the rest of the morning checking everyone's age and level. Some of the results were quite surprising, such as Meowth being 4 years old and being level 31. Vulpix was at level 40, Charizard was level 52, and Vaporeon was at level 48. Charizard will has a chance of whipping Vaporeon to get Vulpix back, but he didn't take that chance. I would agree with him.  
  
Just when the afternoon began, snow started to fall from the sky. We haven't had much snow lately, which probably meant that we would…Well, I can't predict the future! By the time Mewtwo got back, there was about a quarter of a foot of snow on the ground.  
  
However, Mewtwo didn't come back alone. He had brought a tremendous amount of Pokémon with him. Here's the list: Clefable, Clefairy, Gengar, Kabutops, Jigglypuff, Growlithe, Mankey, Tauros (another one), Gyarados, and Bulbasaur. The first thing I did was ask Mewtwo why all of them were here.  
  
" Most of them come here every winter because their owners go to some camp of some sort, but sometimes there are a few Pokémon that we take from the Pokémon volunteer center in Lavender town in the winter. Many trainers think that it's no good to train in the winter because it gets so cold, so they either go home and wait for spring or they abandon their Pokémon and… I don't want to say it," Mewtwo explained, taking a small breath in between sentences, " Why are we doing this? We get paid for taking care of these Pokémon that the trainers drop off before going to camp. We'll need the money to bribe the Pokémon League to not disturb this place at all. This meant that they can't make this place a reserve for the public to know, which is why this place is not known to other people. Did you get everything I said?"  
  
I heard everything, but in the middle of the details I was thinking about how I got off so easily against Larry. If he had all nine badges, his Pokémon had to be at a very high level to beat the gym leaders, yet I was only at level 46, perhaps even level 45!  
  
" MEWTHREE!" Mewtwo shouted, " Do you mind if Bulbasaur stayed in your room with you?"  
  
After escorting Bulbasaur to my room, I took out the, " Level status," machine and pointed it at Mewtwo, who was at the moment busy with the new guests. Mewtwo was only at level 50! No wonder why Larry beat him… but how did III beat him? Especially since III was even MORE low-leveled!  
  
I looked at the statuses of some of the other new Pokémon and then went back to my room for a short nap. Bulbasaur was level 32, which meant that he could've been a Venusaur like my friend by now. The Great Master still has an unevolved Bulbasaur because it did not want to become ugly and uncontrollable like most evolved Pokémon, no offense or anything to my friends (though I think Pidgeot looks the best against Pidgey and Pidgeotto).  
  
I spent the rest of the day battling a bunch of weak trainers and getting lots of money, which Meowth took.  
  
December 23, 2047  
  
Mewtwo and Meowth call this day, " Festival day," where most of the Pokémon in our topia go into town and set up our own booths to please people and get money. None of the people that come don't know about Pokétopia and this year will be much more profitable because of Mewtwo's communicator blocks (he made a few more smaller ones since that day we met).  
  
Here are some things that Meowth says to advertise the places to other people. Pidgeot, Pidgey and Fearow flew around in the air, with Pidgeot carrying Meowth and the other two holding banners in their claws.  
  
" Come on and take an exciting ride on Sandshrew and Sandslash's roller coaster ride! And while you're waiting for your turn, watch Clefable's hilarious comedy show!" Meowth said over the P.A. (he carried a cordless microphone with him), " Don't forget to drop off your kids at Vaporeon's daycare while take a nice look at Mewtwo's incredble inventions! After a long day of fun and laughing, come to Superball's relax and massage center!"  
  
After hearing this, I went over to Mewtwo's booth and asked him what a Superball was. I received ANOTHER long explanation…  
  
" Superball is a special Pokéball with its own mind that was created artificially by me. Of course I could've sold him, but making an artificial mind if VERY difficult! This little guy has a lot more stuff than meets the eye," said Mewtwo.  
  
" Superball has almost unlimited endurance, making his defense very great, which makes up for its poor attack. If you use a level status machine you will find that he's level 79! He has electric fire, water, and normal moves. He also acts as a temporary Masterball!"  
  
Temporary Masterball?  
  
" In a battle, Superball can capture the opponent Pokémon and command it to do what it wants, but he can only do control Pokémon at a time!"  
  
" But if he can do that, couldn't he control you?" I asked Mewtwo.  
  
" Ah, but Superball is programmed to obey me no matter what happens, AND he can't harm me!" Mewtwo answered, " Have I told you enough?"  
  
" Hold on a minute! What about healings?" I said.  
  
" Oh! Superball acts as a Chansey, using Softboiled to help us in case one of us gets hurt! Of course, he's able to Recover outside of battle, making our team almost IMPOSSIBLE to beat!"  
  
" NOTHING is impossible for TEAM ROCKET!"  
  
Mewtwo and I whipped our heads to see what was behind us. Three of the customers who wore raincoats tore off the article clothing to reveal themselves as…  
  
" To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
" To unite all people within our nation!"  
  
" To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
" To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
" Jesse…"  
  
" James…"  
  
" Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
" Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
" And now to blast this joint sky high!"  
  
Meowth pushed some sort of lever and…  
  
BLLAAAAAAM!!!  
  
Chaos! Blown up booth were flying through the air, our Meowth was jabbering his head off about how much he hated Team Rocket, people were cursing and praying and Pokémon were crying out roars of stupidity! Not like being blown into the sky by Team Rocket was considered stupidity…  
  
" Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Jesse said happily while the whole gang flew out of sight.  
  
There was a large amount of dust in the air, so the flying ones blew it away. Just about all of the people were coughing while most of the Pokémon were ready to battle (a little late for that!). Mewtwo was gliding around looking for something.  
  
" Superball! Where are you?" he yelled, " No! Those Team Rocket jerks took him!"  
  
Hmm, that's no surprise! After hearing about how great Superball was, who WOULDN'T want to steal it? There shouldn't be any worry either. Team Rocket seems to mess up every time they try to do something…  
  
" Does Superball have the programming to defend itself?" I asked Mewtwo.  
  
" Yeah, but I didn't know this was coming so I didn't put in the special computer chip that allows him to attack!" he said, still frantic.  
  
Gee. This is just PERFECT! Busting up Team Rocket really ought to get me more experience! First, we have to find where the gang is, then we attack! I bet Mewtwo and I can take care of them ourselves.  
  
" Fearow!" Mewtwo called to the bird, " Go look and find Superball! They're probably hiding in a large building. Go!"  
  
The large flying Pokémon obeyed the order and left the blown up area. The other Pokémon had to recuperate and clean up the gigantic mess around us. I quickly flew back to Pokétopia to pick up a few potions and healings.  
  
Once I got back, Mewtwo told me that Fearow had come back with information. The Team Rocket gang was trying to get Superball to obey them in the Pokémon tower!  
  
That instant we stepped into the tower, a Gastly was staring at my face. I stared back at it.  
  
There was a very tense pause between the both of us. Its eyes that were larger than its (well, he didn't HAVE a body) glared at me, trying to intimidate me. I looked back with just as much force. The ghost stared and stared and…  
  
YAH! It stuck its tongue out at me! I jumped back in shock, confused for a moment. Why'd he do that?  
  
Mewtwo was watching us the whole time. " Ha, ha! That was quite a show you two put up! Come on. Gengar's waiting to escort us!" he said.  
  
" But… How did you know about these ghosts?" I asked.  
  
" I don't just know these ghosts, one of the Pokémon from the volunteer center IS Gengar, remember?" he replied, walking towards the stairs, " Team Rocket is on the sixth floor. We've got to get Superball back!"  
  
I nodded and followed Mewtwo as he went up the first flight of stairs. Unfortunately, the stairs were always on the other side of the room for everyone's inconvenience. If you ask me, they should have built an elevator here.  
  
" Oh, and by the way," Mewtwo said to me when we reached the third floor, " You better not use Explosive Array on Team Rocket this time. I knew because Meowth told me. Besides, wouldn't some people notice if there was a giant hole in the Pokémon tower?"  
  
On the fifth floor, Gengar waited at the stairs and said that he'll wait until we got Superball back. Up ahead a flight I could hear Team Rocket talking…  
  
" Does Superball obey other people?" I questioned once again to Mewtwo.  
  
" Only if he's forced to! I doubt that Team Rocket could do that," Mewtwo said in a worried matter, " When we go into battle, I want you to remember that I'm more of the intelligent type of Mewtwo, not a powerful type. Got that?" I nodded.  
  
" What's WRONG with you?" shouted Jesse, " Just capture the darn Marowak or else you'll get it!"  
  
" That's right!" Meowth sneered. I heard the sound of knives which was obviously Meowth's claws retracting. A simple scratch or slash wouldn't do much to Superball!  
  
Mewtwo was ready to charge. He raced up the stairs in mid-air and shouted, " Sorry, Meowth! YOU'RE the ones who're going to get it!"  
  
" Oh, no, it's THEM again! Ekans, Koffing, GO!" Jesse and James tossed their Pokéballs onto the ground. Two poison Pokémon popped out from them.  
  
I took out the level status machine. Both of the Team Rocket Pokémon were level 32, believe it our not! They should still be a simple task.  
  
Since we were inside a building, digging could be used easily, but I decided not to. Ekans could do under a floor if I went. Koffing was ordered to use Smog, but I used Confusion and reflected the smoke, causing the two enemies to become lost in the dark clouds.  
  
Jesse, James and Meowth were coughing, little realizing that Koffing and Ekans were attacking each other. Mewtwo was checking on Superball, so I decided to use Metronome. I started to glow some, so I thought that I was going to do a flying attack, but…  
  
The glowing was getting brighter! By now, all of the smoke was gone and the gang was looking at me, wondering what I was doing.  
  
Suddenly, a large explosion virtually destroyed the tower and-  
  
O_O To be continued! 


	5. Part 5

December 24, 2047  
  
Well, yesterday I had fainted because I had somehow used Explosion. I still have the experience, so now I'm at level 47. Heck, every little experience point counts!  
  
Mewtwo and Superball weren't badly hurt. They brought me back to the topia. It takes a while for a Pokémon to fully recover if potions aren't used, and I didn't feel like wasting any potions for something that can come for free if I waited.  
  
What I saw during this time was quite interesting. Charizard was wandering around growling about how rude Vaporeon was to take Vulpix away from him. Eventually he got an excellent idea and quickly flew to Sandslash's room.  
  
Now in Pokétopia we still have the festival day system, it's just that on actual festival days we go into town for the public to see. Some Pokémon have different stations because of certain reasons, and that's where Sandslash's store comes in. He and Kabutops (who also helps Sandshrew in the roller coaster ride) run a secret, " hitpokémon," kind of place. Those who want some certain Pokémon or person mauled would hire one of the hitpokémon that are good against the victim. In this case, Charizard is looking for an electric or plant Pokémon.  
  
Charizard chose Raichu to get rid of Vaporeon. When Vaporeon was giving some apples to the little ones, Raichu stepped up to challenge Vaporeon, but he stopped suddenly when he saw the young Pikachu chewing happily on an apple. Charizard roared at Raichu when the mouse refused to fight.  
  
Raichu explained to Charizard (they were actually good friends) that if he fought Vaporeon, she wouldn't accept Pikachu into her daycare anymore. Charizard was enraged, but he understood Raichu's concept. Before leaving, Charizard gave Vaporeon a good Flamethrower that didn't affect Vaporeon very much.  
  
After all of those events, just about everything was quiet. I was about to fall asleep, listening to the only soft noise of crying…  
  
HOLD ON A MOMENT! What crying?  
  
I looked over the barrier behind me. There was nothing to the left or right, but right in front of me was..a Charmander! I spoke to it, telling it that is wasn't safe being alone and that it should come into my room. The Pokémon agreed, went up to the barrier, and then looked back at me. Huh? What was he-  
  
OH! I forgot that he couldn't fly, or at least not YET! I flew over the barrier and brought the Charmander back with me into my room. Charizard's going to have someone else as a friend so he won't have to fight for Vulpix! THAT would be good for all of us.  
  
Charizard was more than delighted to take care of Charmander. If you ask me, their bond is exactly like Vaporeon and Vulpix's! They spent the rest of the day talking to each other and laughing. I, on the other hand, continued to watch until mealtime.  
  
December 27, 2047  
  
" Hey, Mewthree, it's time to wake up!"  
  
" Charizard and Vaporeon are having a showdown! You don't want to miss this, do you?"  
  
In a flash I was watching Charizard (and Charmander) building up their rage while Vaporeon was calmly yawning to wake up. Meowth wasn't looked at Charizard at all because his eyes were fixed on Vaporeon. Why were Charizard and Vaporeon fighting? Charizard is VERY stubborn and won't give up on Vulpix for some reason. Isn't Charmander enough for him?  
  
" Charizard considers Vulpix as his pride and he thinks Vaporeon has stolen it, so he wants it back," Mewtwo said to me, as if he had just read my mind.  
  
After about another minute of watching them prepare, the water and fire Pokémon were ready to battle. The winner would get to take care of Vulpix. Vulpix was not allowed to cheer or put down either teams, but it was obvious that he was giving Vaporeon a smile of hope.  
  
FOOM! Charizard's and Charmander's might Flamethrower attack filled the stadium (half dirt and half grass fields), causing a few of the viewers to freak out. Vaporeon easily put out the fire coming towards her with a Water Gun attack.  
  
" Mander?" Charmander said in confusion as Vaporeon aimed at her enemies.  
  
" CHAR!" Charizard grabbed his friends and flew into the air just when Vaporeon's Water Gun hit the spot where Charmander was standing.  
  
Charizard dodged a few of Vaporeon's squirt before attacking again. He was very smart, smarter than other fire Pokémon, so he quickly knew that fire attacks wouldn't win against water. Charizard charged after Vaporeon, claws in front. Right before impact, Charmander jumped off Charizard's back and went underground. Someone taught him Dig!  
  
Vaporeon ducked and got Slashed on her ear, but she didn't see Charmander under her. Charmander popped up so quickly that it almost scared me! Vaporeon flipped over as if someone gave her an uppercut. Charmander laughed at her for a short while and began to Scratch her simultaneously to distract her from seeing Charizard charging back again.  
  
I took out the level status machine at this time and pointed it at Charmander. It was a very young Charmander, less than a year old, but it was already at level 17! Later on I learned that Charmander had seen other Charmeleon and Charizard and decided to stay at the first stage, like Bulbasaur.  
  
Vaporeon was back on her feet in an instant and she bit Charmander hard on the head. OUCH! As Charmander backed off in pain, Charizard attacked at full speed and Slashed Vaporeon with a critical hit. Vaporeon screamed a loud scream that made Vulpix lower his head.  
  
By now the battling Pokémon were quite warmed up. Vaporeon tried to Water Gun Charizard in the air. The opponent dodged several time, but on the fourth quirt he was hit badly on the left wing. The giant creature lost balance and collapsed on the ground, but he wasn't giving up.  
  
Charmander, who had slightly recovered and had seen all of this, began to use special attack, Rage. He smashed his skull onto Vaporeon's body, pushing her down onto the ground. The surprised Vaporeon was pinned, but instead of admitting defeat, she whacked her tail at Charmander's face. That was a BAD idea! The more she whacked, the angrier Charmander got.  
  
Meanwhile, Charizard staggered to get back up. He was exhausted from flying and he was badly hurt, but that didn't stop him from attacking. He romped next to Vaporeon and roared into her ears, causing her to stop attacking for a moment. In this tiny moment Charmander took Vaporeon's tail into her jaws and bit with all of his might. The water Pokémon bulged her eyes and flailed her tail frantically, trying to get Charmander off as if he were a bug.  
  
Finally Vaporeon used her head and Sand-attacked Charmander, shortly blinding him. Charmander let go ot the tail and itched his eyes to get the sand out. Charizard, more angrier than ever, Slashed Vaporeon repeatedly, not noticing that she was getting ready for a Hydro Pump attack.  
  
" Prepare for trouble!"  
  
" And make it double!  
  
" To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
" To unite all people within our nation!"  
  
" To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
" To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
" Oh, no, not these nincompoops again!" Mewtwo roared  
  
" How DARE you interrupt the Team Rocket motto!" Jesse shouted.  
  
" And for payback, we're gonna take you to the boss!" Meowth's voice said from nowhere.  
  
" Hey, where are they?" our Meowth said, looking around in a daze, " And what's that thi-"  
  
FOOSH! Sleeping gas filled the stadium! It wouldn't effect Mewtwo and me, of course, but everyone was falling asleep! Even TEAM ROCKET should know that by now that I wasn't effected!  
  
SHONK! What the-  
  
***********************  
  
"-Be promoted for bringing in these rare Pokémon, including Mewtwo, the tough one that my grandfather could never control. But what is this new one?"  
  
" Well, it appears to be a combination of a Mew and a Mewtwo, boss!"  
  
" Excellent. I like the word, ' excellent.' Have you noticed? It seems that many evil people say it for a complete sentence."  
  
" Yes, we've noticed. What are you planning to do next?"  
  
" Hmm. Perhaps you should capture that Mewtwo before it wakes up and-"  
  
" MEOWTH! It's a little late for that! We gotta get outta here!"  
  
" What? James, open the door, quick!"  
  
" I can't! Something jammed it! Ah! What are we going to do? I'm so scared, I'm so-"  
  
" JAMES! Stop outing! He's the only one awake and we've got Ekans and Koffing!"  
  
" Oh, that's right! Go, Koffing! Stop that Mewtwo from getting up with a Sludge attack!"  
  
" How can he get out? That cage is made to withstand the most strongest attacks!"  
  
" Be quiet, Meowth. We can't take any chances this time! We CAN'T let them get away from our first win! Ekans, get ready for a glare attack is he opens his eyes!"  
  
" AH! Now the Charizard's awake! Open the door, open the door!"  
  
" You're afraid of a LIZARD, yet you call yourself a cat!"  
  
" When did I ever call myself a cat?"  
  
" He's a scaredy-cat."  
  
" Yes, that's it! What James said! Now LEMME OUT!"  
  
" I would if I could, but right now we have other things to handle! Ekans, forget the Mewtwo! Attack that Charizard!"  
  
" Ugh, what is this nasty stuff? Hey, it's sludge! What the- Team Rocket! You're not getting away with this!"  
  
" AUGH-oh! So, you've found us out, eh? Try getting out!"  
  
" LEMME OUT, LEMME OUT, LEMME OUT, LE-"  
  
SMASH!  
  
" Meowth, why don't we give you a chance for a REAL catfight?"  
  
" Oh, yes, I'd be GLAD to beat Meowth up!"  
  
" FOOLS! You've all been talking so much that ALL of the Pokémon have woken up!"  
  
" Sorry, boss, but it looks like Team Rocket's going to blast off again. Superball's ready to do Explosion."  
  
" WHAT?"  
  
December 28, 2047  
  
Guess what happened yesterday!  
  
All we did today was take a nice long rest. Bulbasaur slept in my room the entire day and night.  
  
Vaporeon is still taking care of Vulpix. Charizard was moping while Charmander kept on trying to cheer him up. Nothing would satisfy him until he won. Maybe he needs to gain a few more levels…  
  
December 31, 2047  
  
Good morning! It's finally New Year's eve! And to celebrate the upcoming event, we're going to have our OWN falling ball! YEAH, RIGHT!  
  
The only ball that I could possibly have interest in is Superball! How many people have seen falling BALLS in their life already? And how wants to see another one fall for the hundredth time? You want to see a falling ball on New Year's? Buy a basketball.  
  
Ok, now that I'm relieved of my anger, let's get on with the other new stuff that came today! An Aerodactyl, who was once extinct but now back in the wild (though there still aren't that many of them, making them a rare species), flew by and made a nice roost in one of the larger trees. Mewtwo announced the opening of our newer and larger, " sea."  
  
" As long as we have a larger body of water, we might as well have some more rare Pokémon!" Mewtwo shouted to all of us, " Meet Lapras, Golduck, and Psyduck!"  
  
Salutations!  
  
" That word you just heard in your head was from Lapras! She's the sister of Santa Clause's telepathic Lapras! She was separated from her and found by this Golduck who takes care of this Psyduck!" Mewtwo explained.  
  
After a few more minutes of listening to Mewtwo's speech, I heard a distant gossip beyond the barrier. I managed to sneak past the other listeners to see what the voice was. There were two trainers, one rich looking 12-year old and a tough teenager. One wore clean and expensive clothes and the other some popular brands.  
  
" Great, there's no one around. Do you have the money, kid?" the teenager said in a low voice.  
  
The young trainer took out a large envelope from his pockets and told the older person, " $100,000. Where's my Dragonite?"  
  
" You didn't catch it, kid," sneered the teenager, " I haven't tamed it yet, so give me the money and hurry it up!" He stuck his hand out, ready to take the envelope.  
  
" Hey, not so fast! Give me the Pokéball at the same time!"  
  
" Uh, ok, as you wish!" the teenager took out a Pokéball that was labeled with a lizard-like head. The people switched their merchandise carefully with caution.  
  
" I have to go now!" the teenager said, looking around, avoiding eye contact, " I have another deal to amend! So long!" the teenager sprinted off, glorying over his new profit.  
  
When the teenager was out of sight, the young trainer took a nice look at the Pokéball he received and said to himself, " This Dragonite looks awfully ferocious! Wow…"  
  
The little symbol above the button that enlarged the Pokéball showed the head of the Pokémon inside. The trainer probably wasn't good at identifying Pokémon heads, because this Pokéball didn't have a Dragonite in it…  
  
" Now that I have my own Dragonite, I can get back to Cerulean City to buy a bike! Go, Dragonite!" the trainer tossed his new Pokéball in a giddy manner.  
  
" CHARR…"  
  
" Huh? That's not a Dragonite! It's a Charmeleon!" the trainer roared angrily, " I already have one of Charmeleon! My first Pokémon was a Charmander, and I love him very much!"  
  
The trainer sent out another Pokémon, which was another Charmeleon, ready to battle anything. " If I'm going to keep you, you're going to have to prove to me that you're better than MY Charmeleon!" he told the other Pokémon.  
  
In the end, the trainer's Pokémon won. The losing Charmeleon collapsed on the ground, with its tail fire barely lighting. The trainer abandoned the $100,000 Pokémon and started going to Saffron City. What was the point of THAT?  
  
" Char…" the weak Charmeleon was shaking in pain, waiting to die. I bet Charizard would take care of this creature!  
  
After using Softboiled on Charmeleon and then Recovering myself, Charizard spotted the new Pokémon and quickly romped over to it. The two looked at each other for a moment, as if they were seeing aliens. Suddenly, Charizard grabbed Charmeleon in his arms and began crying, but why?  
  
When Charizard and Charmeleon finished weeping, Charizard looked at me, pointed to Charmeleon's head, and said, " Char-ar!" which meant, " This is my brother!" Charizard has a sibling!  
  
The new water Pokémon that arrived today prefer to stay in the water, so they won't be helping in Vaporeon's daycare, although Golduck might stop by every so often to lend a hand. This is quite a relief to Charizard, because if all of them rallied up against him, he could be driven out of Pokétopia permanently. I wouldn't want that and neither would the Raichu here, where it would cost them their freedom to have Vaporeon take care of Pikachu or not.  
  
" I've got to say this," Mewtwo said to me suddenly, walking next to my side, " but this war is going to be a loooooooooooong song. A very loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…"  
  
January 1, 2048  
  
Celebrate the new year! Hooray!  
  
We had quite a party this morning while it was still dark out. Instead of dropping a ball, we dropped Charizard… into the water! No, no, we aren't murderers! Even a Pokémon with an attitude like Charizard's doesn't deserve to be killed! What we REALLY did was have our amazing stunt-Pokémon Sandshrew perform… a stunt!  
  
Sandshrew had put on goggles, sate onto one of the roller coaster carts, and launched himself about a hundred feet into the air at a gigantic speed! The flying Pokémon were carrying rings of certain elements; the first was fire, the second was grass (Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf formed the ring) and the third had many little guns pointing towards the center where Sandshrew's cart had to go through.  
  
The first ring was an easy one since fire didn't affect Sandshrew's type very much. I could tell that Sandshrew was having a hard time staying control since he had to slightly turn towards each ring (each about 20 feet apart from each other), which weren't exactly lined up so Sandshrew could whiz past them.  
  
Sandshrew DOESN'T know what was supposed to be on the rings. He was told to plug his ears when they were announced to everyone else before, so the instant he saw the razor sharp leaves that Charizard and Pidgey were carrying he freaked and tried to duck. Unfortunately, there wasn't much place to duck in inside the cart so instead the shrew rolled up into a ball. That survived him the second ring.  
  
The third ring in which Pidgeot and Fearow were holding gave Sandshrew a practical heart attack! The ring had its own built-in motion sensor. When Sandshrew's cart went through the guns pointing inside began to squirt out water and in an instant it flooded the cart!  
  
Even though the water only went up to his waist, Sandshrew was panicking so much trying to get out of the water instead of flushing it out. In a rush, Sandshrew leaped out, not looking at where he had jumped. But where can you land when you're a hundred feet in the air and can't fly?  
  
A nice, large red bull's eye painted on the ground will have to do.  
  
Sandshrew rolled into a ball and shot towards the ground like a cannon ball. After about seventy feet of rolling through the air, the rodent came out of the scrunching position and aimed with his feet at the bull's eye. In a flash he was 20 ft… 15 ft… 10ft… 5ft…  
  
Rummmmmble rummmble…  
  
RUMMMMBLE RUMMMBLE…  
  
Earthquake! Just when Sandshrew landed and everyone began to applaud, the impact caused the ground to move! Flying Pokémon carried others into the air and water Pokémon fled to the sea. The vibration only lasted for about a minute, but for most of the Pokémon here it was a whole hour long!  
  
After the rumbling, the flying Pokémon carried the others back down and the water Pokémon splashed onto shore, checking their surroundings. No one was applauding anymore since they were trying to relax, which really insulted Sandshrew. Sandslash and Kabutops (who both had sat through the earthquake untouched) noticed that no one was thanking them for teaching Sandshrew the flying cart stunt and so they were enraged as well.  
  
" Kabutops!" shouted the prehistoric Pokémon, charging towards the nearest Pokémon with blades forwards. The nearest Pokémon happened to be Charmeleon, who would be weak against both of Kabutops's types, rock and water.  
  
Kabutops, level 56 (according to the level status machine), was at a very high advantage against the level 26 Charmeleon, even if Charmander and Charizard helped. Charmander was busy staring up at the trees. The wild Aerodactyl, who was sleeping in the trees after holding the ring, woke up in a grumpy mood. It spotted the little fire Pokémon and it flared up so much its eyes caught on fire!  
  
" CHAR!" Charmander freaked out and tried to run, but Kabutops stopped him by stepping on the fleshy part of the lizard's tail. Charmander struggled to get out, but even his sweat could help him cool off.  
  
" AEROOOO!" the prehistoric flying creature suddenly found a new target! A delicious Kabutops would suit his diet much more easily! He dived at the new target instead of Charmander.  
  
Charizard and Charmeleon were still protecting their little one. They spotted two instead one predators and attacked both. A humongous Fire Spin made a huge impact on Kabutops and Aerodactyl… kind of…  
  
Kabutops stopped charging and in a confused daze, he turned around and took a millisecond look of Aerodactyl and… ZOOM! He was zipping towards the water at light speed!! It's amazing how he can stand water when he's part rock!  
  
Poor Aerodactyl wasn't able to reach his prey, so he decided to take it out on the Chars. Charmander was panting and trying to rest, but he wouldn't get all of his breath back before Aerodactyl attacked again.  
  
The giant raptor tore through the sky past frightened Pokémon with his jaws aimed at Charmander's neck. His massive jaws filled with many rows of sharp teeth could kill Charmander with a single bite, and Charizard knew that. Aerodactyl was about five feet away from his prize when-  
  
FWOOSH! Charizard grabbed Charmander and flew high up away from the enemy. Aerodactyl was VERY fast, so he was able to react quickly and stop before he was about to get a mouthful of grass and dirt. Charizard tossed Charmander to Charmeleon, who caught the young one nicely. Now Aerodactyl was REALLY mad!  
  
Charizard swooped towards the enemy, ready to launch a giant ball of flame. Aerodactyl charged at Charizard as the fireball hurled toward his head. Just before the impact, Aerodactyl jerked and whacked the weapon with a Wing Attack, causing it to simply dissolve into the atmosphere.  
  
" Aerodactyl's built like a rock!" Mewtwo suddenly said, with his hands on the ground and bending at his knees, " Charizard doesn't have a chance against it! Especially if it tries to use a Hyper Beam-"  
  
Too late! Aerodactyl was already beginning to rapidly flare up. Charizard had no idea was the creature was doing, but he really didn't want to find out. Right before Aerodactyl launched his ultimate weapon, Charizard glided down into the bird's tree where it slept.  
  
Aerodactyl could see Charizard was invading his tree (it's winter do all of the leaves are gone), so he somehow stopped his Hyper Beam and zoomed at a terrific speed to hit Charizard directly. However, Charizard, as least THIS Charizard, was a fast thinker and at the last moment he flew out and went over to Charmeleon for security.  
  
The giant rock bird landed in his tree and began to laugh at Charizard for being such a coward. All three Chars heard this, and all three of them flared up and their eyes seemed to fume. Charizard grabbed Charmander, threw him up, and amazingly the little one landed on Charizard's back on two feet. Then, he zipped up and charged at Aerodactyl, with his skull pointed at the bird's stomach.  
  
Suddenly Charizard swirled past Aerodactyl's tree, made a U-turn and went back to Charmeleon! What was going on? Aerodactyl showed no expression on his face and didn't go after Charizard, but why! Who was doing this?  
  
" Rrrgh…"  
  
Well, it just happened to be the power of Mewtwo's psychic ability that was controlling the Pokémons' minds. For the first time in my life I was able to read someone else's mind clearly. ' There's no need to suffer on a special day like this,' the mind shouted, ' Especially when there's no need to fight!'  
  
So, with the help of Mewtwo and myself, the topia settled down and eventually went to sleep, one by one. 


	6. Part 6

By Splash  
  
Notes: One of my long planned out scenes... quite drama-ish ^_^ And er... newbie-time over! I'd say I was intermediate right here...  
  
*****  
  
January 4, 2048  
  
Some of the trainers that went to the winter camp came back to pick up their Pokémon today. Growlithe, Mankey, Tauros (the one that was not part of the trio), Gyarados, and Bulbasaur, and we had a little good-bye party before they went. I'm going to miss Bulbasaur!  
  
Everyone's so tired from celebrating so much these past few days so it was very quiet around the topia. The three Chars were buffing up to get ready for another showdown with Vaporeon. Mewtwo went to the Pokémon League to patent his communicator block idea. He'll probably be back in a week, since he has to go to Indigo Plateau and back gliding through the air.  
  
Meanwhile I've been put on charge of Pokétopia…  
  
January 7, 2048  
  
Today was NOT a good day to be a leader of such a large group of Pokémon. Everyone in the topia was having a nice, relaxing day when ZANG! A bolt of lightning hit a millimeter from my resting foot. Guess who happened to be soaring through the sky…  
  
" Wow!" said Meowth, who was lounging on a beach chair next to me, " I've never seen all three legendary birds flying with each other! What a beautiful sight!"  
  
I shut my eyes in disgust of Meowth's ignorance, " Baka! Don't you know that they're coming to attack us? Can't you see that look in their eyes?"  
  
" Well, SORRY for not being able to see half a mile away in the sky!" Meowth exclaimed, staring at me with an angry face. I didn't pay attention to the expression, but instead relaxed and took a look below the canopy where we were lounging. None of the other Pokémon were aware of the enemies above.  
  
I had promised that I would never let Mewtwo's inventions get into the wrong person's hands. With my developing ability to read minds, I can only hear thoughts from a certain distance. However, even though the birds were so far away, I could tell that they were highly intelligent and were looking for things to steal, such as Mewtwo's valuable inventions.  
  
Suddenly, Charizard yelped out a cry of attack! He was the next to see the legendary birds and he instinctively flew up to them to attack. Other flying Pokémon decided to join him in battle. But then against ice and electric elements are strong against flying Pokémon…  
  
" Hey, get out of our way! We've got orders from Boss to fetch some goodies to sell!"  
  
Huh? These legendary birds could talk! Quite amazing, but now they'll be harder to beat. Let's see how well the Pokémon of Pokétopia deserve to be called, " rare."  
  
The three Chars were ready to battle anything after buffing up so much before. Unfortunately, so were the three birds. There was a moment of stillness between the two trios. They stared and growled at each other, trying to scare the enemy away, but no one backed off.  
  
SLASH! Charmeleon suddenly lunged out from Fearow's back and swiped his claws at Moltres. But the attack didn't even TOUCH him, for the legendary birds that are level 65 and above have their own barrier, like a level 70+ Mewtwo does. Charmeleon tried to Slash and Slash, but he couldn't get through the shield that blocked Moltres.  
  
" Kah! You'll never get through the barrier! It's almost invincible!" Moltres mocked, pushing Charmeleon back onto Fearow head first with his barrier. ALMOST invincible, eh?  
  
Suddenly, Aerodactyl chomped on Articuno's tail! Being a strong Pokémon, he could catch Articuno off guard. Articuno didn't wince of cringe at all, but instead he (yes, HE) laughed and spit on Aerodactyl's beak, which instantly turned into a large ball of ice. The ball caused Aerodactyl to freak out, letting the tail go and falling down onto the ground.  
  
The Articuno snickered an evil snicker and warned to all of us, " You weaklings better stay away, or else you'll get it just like that pathetic prehistoric Pokémon! Got that alliteration?"  
  
I guess nobody here besides Meowth and I knew what an alliteration was, which really disappointed the three birds, but they didn't bother to notice a few slackers on the canopy. They were targeting for other things…  
  
Charizard, raging with anger, smashed his head into the barrier, trying to break through to get to Moltres, who was still laughing at Charmeleon. After much struggling, he was able to shove through the first layer. Zapdos was the group's main defense system, with his great Reflect move. It was quite impressive for Charizard to even get through THAT! In return, Zapdos rebounded from his group and got separated.  
  
The Zapdos got back up to see that he was surrounded by hordes of evolved, rare, Pokémon. Each one of them had an instinctively difference expression. Too bad for Zapdos that he can't handle fifteen angry Pokémon! One bird, two more to go!  
  
Charizard was still trying to get Moltres, now using his arms as well. Articuno was fighting off other attacking flyers and Moltres tried to back off the persistent pusher. A normal Charizard would've tired and given up by now, but this one was too stubborn and kept going. I had a good feeling that something was VERY special about this Pokémon…  
  
WHAM! Charizard had broken the barrier! He crashed into Moltres's stomach and in surprise grabbed anything near, which happened to be Articuno's tail (again). The whole group was shocked, with Moltres wondering how Charizard broke through, Charizard grabbing the birds to stay aloft, and Articuno yelping and flapping madly for Charizard to let go. If you looked at it from bottom view it would've seemed like the three stooges suddenly sprouted wings and had a flying contest.  
  
Eventually, all three flying Pokémon lost their balance and began to plummet to the ground. Charmeleon on Fearow and Charmander on Beedrill followed, trying to break their fall. Fearow and Beedrill weren't strong enough to hold up all three Chars, but they managed to land with a slightly painful THUMP. Articuno and Moltres didn't get saved, poor guys. Moltres hit the ground on his back and Articuno, well, he landed head first, making him dizzy. I could see the stars whirling around his head!  
  
Moltres shook, trying to get back up, but didn't have enough strength and collapsed again. " Sorry, boss," he mumbled, " Look's like you're going to have to fetch those inventions. We failed you…" the fire-bird's head, barely off the ground, fell back down and closed its eyes.  
  
" He's not dead, is he?" Meowth said in shock, watching Charizard glory over his victory with the other Pokémon below.  
  
Again I winced at Meowth and said, " NO, HE'S NOT DEAD!" ok, perhaps I shouted it… " HE'S JUST UNCONSCIOUS!" straight into his ear… " DO YOU THINK GLIDING TO THE GROUND ON YOUR BACK'LL KILL YOU?" very loudly…  
  
" It's a possibility!" Meowth calmly sang, now back in his cheerful mood.  
  
Arguing with Meowth wouldn't get me anywhere. The Pokémon here have passed my test, so now it's my turn to take over. I lightly jumped over the balcony (Mewtwo had his own cottage that was rather tall) and landed directly next to Moltres. He was surprised to see me…  
  
" Boss!" he cried out, his eyes wide open. I guess he WASN'T unconscious! " Oh, you're not him!"  
  
" Say, then who IS your boss, eh?" I asked, looking down on his face and blocking his sunlight.  
  
" What's it to YOU?" he roared, " I just mistook you for my Mewtwo boss, that's it! What are you anyhow? You certainly don't look like any Mewtwo I'VE seen- hey, what's with that weird face?"  
  
A Mewtwo, is it? It couldn't be the one I know, could it?  
  
Suddenly, a wavering image appeared in front of me. Slowly, it gathered more and more particles, revealing a figure of a Mewtwo. I was even more amazed, for its face looked so recognizable to me…  
  
" So, how are things going at the Topia?" he asked me, " Mewthree-goom?"  
  
Mewthree-goom. That's the title that… HE gave me…  
  
" MEWTWO!" I shouted angrily, " What are you doing? You're asking these guys to risk their lives to steal YOUR things?"  
  
" They aren't my things!" What? But… " They were made by my counterpart! My good side!"  
  
" What difference does it make? Just ask him if you want to make a deal with him!"  
  
" Rrrrr… don't you get it?" the Mewtwo jerked his head to be face to face with me and narrowed his eyes, " My counterpart won't allow me to get those inventions, so I have those three birds to do the job FOR me! I- AUGH!"  
  
Suddenly he grabbed his head with both hands, collapsed to the ground on his knees, and struggled to gain control! Which side was the actual original, the good or the evil side? I could only hope and believe. In the end, the original will win.  
  
" Mewthree-goom! Help… me! Get… Meowth to come… over and- AUGH!"  
  
I knew who was speaking then, " And what?"  
  
" Forget Meowth! Just… AUGH! Get Meowth! Hurry- AUGH!" Mewtwo fell to the ground on his stomach, still struggling.  
  
Why did he need Meowth? There wasn't anytime to ask, so I quickly flew back up to the canopy and grabbed Meowth. Sure he was squabbling like mad, but for once I didn't pay attention to it.  
  
" Would you let me go already?" he shouted once he was on the ground again, " Why'd you- Mewtwo! It's been quite a while since our last trip to the vet, hey? Time for your yearly shot!" What was he talking about?  
  
Meowth turned to face Mewtwo, closed his now-calm eyes, and focused on Mewtwo. Then, his charm began to glow, as if it were about to do an Explosion attack. But, instead of exploding everyone to bits, the charm simply calmed down once more after about a minute.  
  
" There!" Meowth said, opening his eyes, " All done! Wake up, buddy!"  
  
" Huh? What happened? I must've fainted… the patent! I still haven't gotten to Indigo Plateau yet! Oh, no!" Mewtwo jumped back up, and without resting, started to lift off.  
  
" Mewtwo," I stopped him by grabbing his tail lightly, " Please answer a few of my questions before leaving. Who's the bad side, first off?"  
  
He floated there for a moment hesitating to respond, but finally asked me to let go of his tail so he could sit down. Sighing, he began to explain. " There is supposed to be no such thing as an evil Pokémon, but the evilness IS there. After all, there cannot be Heaven with Hell, right?"  
  
He continued, " A Mewtwo's evil side is very, very strong because of genetic corruption over the generations, but mine is exceptionally strong. It's so strong that it can overpower ME! Meowth here has a very special ability. His charm contains a life source that help one's good side stay in control, for a certain amount of time, that is. With all these exciting things going on, I kind of lost track of my last checkup!"  
  
" Ah, I'm starting to get it now!" I said, now smiling with more satisfaction, " So who are these three birds whom you seen to know so much?"  
  
Mewtwo sighed again, " That's a long story. Do you want to hear it?"  
  
" I've got LOTS of time."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Mewtwo relaxed himself into a subconscious mind-stage. " A long time ago, when my evil side had taken over me, I ran into a pack of Charmeleon. The leader told me to back off, making, ' me,' angry. I send all the Charmeleon flying, except for one Charmeleon, the runt that was almost the size of a Charmander. I felt sad for the crying critter, so I befriended it and had him steal food from the marketplaces. My evil side just wanted to use him."  
  
I didn't know how this was going to lead to his meeting of the 3 birds, but I kept on listening, " On our travels one day, we ran into a big cave that we thought was empty. Moltres, the leader of the 3 legendary birds, stopped us and attacked. During the battle, Charmeleon evolved into that big Charizard that's here in this topia. Together we won against the Moltres, who took me as their new boss."  
  
" But since Charizard was no longer a tiny Charmeleon, I didn't really have much of a use for him, at least the evil side didn't. Just when I was about to finish off the lizard, a Meowth sneaked in and attempted to get away with some of my apples. I forgot about Charizard and grabbed the Meowth by the tail."  
  
" I still remember that. That hurt, no da!" Meowth whined.  
  
" Hey, it wasn't me, OK?" Mewtwo groaned, looking normal for a split second.  
  
" Anyhow, Meowth began to release his life source in panic to see if it did anything, and it did. After reviving, I left the 3 birds to build up a new and better life, and this Topia is just the one I like."  
  
" Tsk, tsk, tsk. Mewtwo, there's only one thing I have to disagree on," I told the depressed cat.  
  
" What's that?"  
  
" I wouldn't call that a long story! When you compare that to some other places, it would actually be considered as a short story!"  
  
The large mutant cat sat there for a while, surprised at what I had said, and then began to laugh happily. Why did we need to worry so much, anyhow? As long as Mewtwo's ok, I am, too!  
  
Charizard, who had been knocked out for a while now, grumbled to get back up. Suddenly, he let out a giant wail, grabbing his neck in pain. It sounded different this time, though, as if something had changed a lot. Mewtwo hovered over to him to lend a hand.  
  
" Gese, what happened to you?" he said as he took a look at Charizard's cuts.  
  
" Ask the birds."  
  
Everyone stared at Charizard in deep shock, including the three legendary birds that woke up very recently.  
  
" Did he-" Zapdos...  
  
" When did he-" Articuno...  
  
" HOW did he-" Moltres...  
  
" SUDDENLY START TALKING?" All 3 in unison!  
  
Charizard look around at all of the glaring eyes, blinking in confusion. The difference in Charizard at the moment was something I had suspected for a very long time...  
  
Charizard laughed when he noticed his new ability, the ability to speak!  
  
" It must've awakened after that crash," Mewtwo told us, " I always knew that you were completely different than the others. In fact, you're probably the first and only talking Charizard!"  
  
" Really?" Charizard's eyes lit up and his antennae (or whatever they are, horns I guess) sprung. Then, he stumbled up, spotting the 3 birds first.  
  
" Hey, don't give us that dirty look! We aren't trying to hurt you anymore!" Moltres shouted, giving a dirty look back at Charizard.  
  
" That evil Mewtwo was controlling us," Zapdos added, nodding.  
  
" Boy, did I hate that Mewtwo..." Articuno mumbled under his breath.  
  
January 8, 2048  
  
Another batch came in today, probably because the weather's getting pretty cold. Geodude, Golem, Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Poliwrath, Rattata, Raticate, Growlithe, Arcanine, Kadabra, Alakazam, Mankey, Primeape, another Pikachu, and a few others. Another Scyther (Nicknamed Strike) came riding on top of a Blastoise, claiming that it was a Yoshi because of it's exceptionally longer tongue. I found that very unusual.  
  
Charizard (who amazingly has lots of energy left, even after battling so much yesterday), challenged Vaporeon for yet another match, hopefully uninterupted this time. Vaporeon almost back out, but Charizard let her have a partner to battle with.  
  
Meowth was VERY hopeful that she'd choose him.  
  
Vaporeon chose a Flareon that came in with an Eevee today instead of the lovestruck cat.  
  
I analyzed all of the levels of the fighters today again:  
  
Vaporeon: 52  
  
Flareon: 43  
  
Charizard: 62 (Quite a large jump from the last time I checked!)  
  
Charmeleon: 37 (Huh?)  
  
Charmander: 21  
  
Reading Charizard's mind, I knew that he had planned for Charmeleon and Charmander to fight Flareon, and that he would fight Vaporeon himself. I try not to read other's minds, only when I need to or really want to.  
  
" Why'd she chooser that lousy new fire guy?" Meowth complained to Mewtwo, " I could beat up those Chars ANY day! In fact, I'm going to beat up that Flareon and show 'im who ought ta be Vaporeon's teammate!"  
  
Meowth built up his courage for about a minute and stomped to where Vaporeon was living. She was busy cleaning Vulpix and obviously Flareon was helping. Watching from a short distance, I saw Meowth march into the room.  
  
" Hey, Flareon! I wanna challenge you to a match to see who REALLY deserves ta be-"  
  
FOOM! I could only see a gigantic flame coming out of the door like a huge flame-thrower.  
  
PLOP! Meowth fell down outside of the door, " Guess I need to work on my surprise attacks…"  
  
A relaxed Flareon stepped over Meowth's corpse and headed out to battle, followed by Vaporeon and a curious young Vulpix. The twitching body of Meowth mumbled out strange words I had never heard of.  
  
Oh, well, onto the battle!  
  
Charizard kicked off the match by lunging out suddenly and giving Vaporeon a good Slashing. Flareon, however, refused to stop protecting the water Pokémon and charged after Charizard. The other two fighters realized this quickly, and rushed into the mob to separate Flareon/ Dust was flying here and there on the hard, sandish ground as the battle raged on.  
  
Soon after Flareon bit and tackled and Charmeleon/Charmander Slashed and Scrathed, both teams gave each other a short distance of about 4 feet and began to compete with their flamethrowers. The pressure on all of their flamethrowers were so high, they were all having trouble keeping traction on the ground! Flareon, who couldn't get a good grip on the ground without claws, began to slowly shuffle backwars. Flareon noticed this, and when he did he freaked out and lost his concentration on his Flamethower.  
  
FOOM! Flareon was really charred! But he wasn't ready to give up yet, though it was obvious that a trainer would call him back in his condition.  
  
Meanwhile, Charizard and Vaporeon weren't getting anywhere. Everytime Charizard tried to burn up Vaporeon, Vaporeon washed the fire up with a Water Gun. Every time Vaporeon attempted to drain Charizard, Charizard blocked every hit! As I looked around the audience I noticed that most of them were watching the three lower leveled fire Pokémon, since THEY were getting somewhere, at least!  
  
Flareon was REALLY getting the best of Charmeleon's Slash attack. His Sand-attack didn't really have any effect against the lizard, though Charmander was severly blinded by it. Still, the Flareon kept on defending himself.  
  
Charmander was going CRAZY trying to get the sand out of his eyes. He finally gave up scratching the first off and began digging at the ground, still blind. He was a REALLY fast digger, and in half a minute, the last flicker of the flame on his tail went underground.  
  
Charmeleon thought about what else to do besides Slash. Flareon wanted to do a different attack. Before they knew it, they were both leering each other. Of course, since Flareon had more experience, he was able to win this little battle, causing Charmeleon to go blind, too. Flareon gave him a nice, clean tackle, hurling the enemy halfway across the dirt field.  
  
Now Flareon needed to deal with Charmander before Charmeleon was unblinded. He instantly found the hole where Charmander was digging. By now, all the dirt in Charmander's eyes were gone, but he still couldn't see much in the fark (at least in front of him where his tail light couldn't reach). He dug straight for a while, to get into a safer spot.  
  
Flareon was too large to fit into the hole Charmander made, do he decided to simply burn him out. The flame-eon Pokémon sucked in air, and let out a huge Flamethrower right into the tunnel. Inside, Charmander freaked out and madly Slashed his way to the surface. In the matter of seconds, he was out of the ground and his head was… ramming Flareon in the stomach?  
  
Charmander rammed and rammed Flareon really hard until, PLOP! Flareon had swirls in his eyes and was unconscious on his side. Charmander gave him a satisfied snort and headed to Charizard, who was flying around dodging Vaporeon's Water Guns and Bubblebeams.  
  
Charmander lashed out at Vaporeon, claws sharp and mean. Vaporeon used her tail to block the scratching. Charizard saw this from the sky and smiled, glad to see Charmander helping and finding an opportunity to strike Vaporeon. To bad Vaporeon was too budy fiddling with her tail!  
  
Charizard straightened out his wings and took a deep dive at Vaporeon. At 25 feet away (from Vaporeon), Charizard began skimming the ground, barely 2 feet away from crashing into it. At 10 feet away, Charizard released a humongoud Fire Blast that he had been preparing during the dive. Charmander had seen Charizard coming and got far enough to avoid the flames surrounding Vaporeon.  
  
Not being able to stop, Charizard crashed into Vaporeon, causing a huge mess. Charizard's original idea was to whiz past Vaporeon and swoop back up, but it seems like its not working, heh, heh!  
  
Meanwhile, Charmeleon had finally opened his eyes and in an angry rage, charged at Flareon, even though it was already down. He sprinted and then leaped high into the air about seven feet away from Flareon, and he began to fire Spin the poor Pokémon.  
  
WHAP! Charmeleon rebounded and somersaulted backwards.  
  
Flareon was still battling? That was a really strong Tail Whip for Flareon's condition!  
  
Charmeleon staggered back up, growling defensively to keep Flareon away, but Flareon ignored it. His tail slowly moved to the front of his face, ready to Ember his enemy, but Flareon used his Quick Attack and knocked Charmeleon down again.  
  
Now Charmeleon was in just as bad of a condition as Flareon!  
  
Frustrated that he couldn't land any hits on Flareon, Charmeleon decided to randomly attack the opponent. However, each time Charmeleon tried to get Flareon, Flareon defended himself by lowering Charmeleon's accuracy with Sand-Attacks.  
  
Charizard and Vaporeon were in a HULGE tangle, even more of one when Charmander decided to join! Flame tails were flaring here and there, claws and paws were batting other tails, wings were smacking everything, and the noise was unbearable!  
  
ZOINK! A strange noise! Charizard, Charmander and Vaporeon stopped scrambling and twitched their eyes to face the direction of the peculiar sound. What was it? It was CHARMELEON!  
  
Charmeleon was glowing! Charizard smiled, Charmander stared with amazed expression, and Vaporeon was completely confused. Charmeleon was EVOLVING!  
  
The flame on his tail grew more intense, the stub on the back of his head spilt into two longer stubs. Charmeleon was getting taller, too.  
  
At the end of the evolution, the new Charizard gave out a huge roar and literally beat the lights out of Flareon. Flareon tried with all his will and might to struggle back up, but was barely able to open his eyes and lay back down, unconscious and half-alive.  
  
Vaporeon saw this and shoved out of the tangle to Flareon's side. Mewtwo's Superball was immediately sent out, sending out a healing beam that made Flareon's visible injuries disappear instantly. Vaporeon smiled in a relieved manner as the rays went on to fixing the inner body injuries.  
  
After rejoicing for only a second, Charizard (the new one) was scolded by Vaporeon. The Charizard replied that it was the law of the jungle, and that Vaporeon was supposed to know the risks of battling.  
  
The larger and older Charizard stepped up to back up his brother, " Perhaps if you never took Vulpix away nobody would've suffered."  
  
Vulpix and Eevee, who saw every bit of this, scrambled out of their seats, leaped into the arena and raced to Flareon and Vaporeon. Charizard spotted Vulpix and asked it to join him.  
  
Instead of agreeing, Vulpis gave Charizard a nasty glare, turned his back onto Charizard and sat there. It didn't take long for Charizard to realize it.  
  
" Ack, forget it. Forget it!" Charizard said, shooing away Vulpix, " The only real reason I challenged Vaporeon was to avenge myself! Looks like I've done that today, thanks to little bro here!" he noogied his brother on the head. 


	7. Part 7

By Splash  
  
Notes: Well... Around here I don't think I'll need any more notes. And don't think this is turning into another " Ash Adventures" crappez, cuz it isn't ANYWHERE near it... *evil grin*  
  
*****  
  
January 10, 2048  
  
Venusaur, Vaporeon and Pidgeot had no intentions of leaving. Obviously this place has grown on them a lot. Either that or they didn't wanto to go back to Rowdy. I wonder how he's doing!  
  
The talking Charizard decided that this wasn't the place for a guy like him. Mewtwo mentioned that now there was a new Charizard to help protect the hidden place for rare Pokémon. It was getting rather crowded, with yet another group coming in: Chansey, Wigglytuff, Seel, Dewgong, Omastar, another Aerodactyl (who knows where they came from!), Horsea, Seadra, Squirtle, Wartortle, another Blastoise, Abra, Farfetch'd, Cubone, Jolteon (hey, Vaporeon's happy about it!) Dragonite, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Electabuzz, Ekans, Arbok, another Tauros (whom had an extremely high experience level), Tangela, Lickitung, Oddish, Koffing, Weezing, Mr. Mime, Jynx, Goldeen, Seaking, Bulbasaur, and Ivysaur. WHAT A HAUL!  
  
The farewell was very short, Mewtwo gave us some extra supplies and our friends gave us their words of goodbye.  
  
" Adios! Au revoir! Sayonara! Whatever!" Charizard shouted to everyone before they were out of sight. Obviously, he was having lots of fun with his new talent.  
  
" Bon Vowage! Send us a postcard or two when you get the chance!" was the last thing I heard from Mewtwo.  
  
" Don't let the Onix there bite ya on Victory Road, heh, heh!" Zapdos shouting…  
  
" That wasn't funny! Take THIS!" Articuno…  
  
" OW!"  
  
" Will you two cut it out? Bye, Mewthree!" the more gentle Moltres…  
  
So actually, it was them that I heard from before leaving Pokétopia. That's right, I'm gone from it. Here's why: When Mewtwo came back from Indigo Plateau to patent his invention, he brought back picture of the Great Master and his best Pokémon. I took one glance at the picture and-  
  
WHAM! I had forgotten all about Piko until now!  
  
I've decided to collect all 9 offical Pokémon League badges so I can get to Indigo Plateau without any danger.  
  
And to make a long story short, we were heading to the place where I would hopefully get my first badge, Pewter City.  
  
January 12, 1048  
  
Flying around wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. There were too many flocks of mean Spearow and hordes of territorial Pidgeotto. Going through the clouds was easier because the occasional Pidgeot and Fearow were no problem, they didn't compare to some flocks of Spearow that we met.  
  
When we finally landed in front of the Pewter City Pokémon Center, Charizard and I were barely able to get through the front door before we fell alseep.  
  
When I awoke, I found myself in a hospital bed with Charizard snoring next to me. A red-haired nurse was sorting out medications on my other side. After watching her for a few seconds, she noticed me and turned around to face me.  
  
" Oh, you're awake! While you were alseep, we ran a few tests! It seems that BOTH of you are suffering from extreme exhaustion! You should stay here and get some rest for the next few days!"  
  
It was true, I needed rest, but the Pokémon League gym-  
  
" By the way, I'm Nurse Joy. Would you like a Rare Candy?"  
  
Rare Candy? I haven't heard that term in a while. I accepted the treat and stored it in my, " pocket." Perhaps it would be useful later on.  
  
Charizard suddenly grumbled and opened his eyes. That's when Nurse Joy left to care for another patient. Charizard saw a whisk of her red hair and tried to call out to her. When she was out of sight, Charizard moaned sadly.  
  
I had to whack him with my tail to wake him up.  
  
" Itai!" he whined, " What was THAT for?"  
  
" We're going to go raise our experience levels by battling, battling, and battling!"  
  
Just after I get some rest…  
  
January 14, 2048  
  
Battle #1; Lass; Boulder Badge  
  
" Pidgey: 4 months old, level 28."  
  
Oh, well, a simple Pokémon will be a good warmup.  
  
" Pidgey, blind it with your Sand-attack!"  
  
I shielded it with my Barrier very easily.  
  
Awed at the sight of my barrier the Lass shouted out, " Cool! You must be a psychic one or something! I'll catch you if you knock out every one of my Pokémon!"  
  
I'd like to see you try it…  
  
" Pidgey, break the barrier with your Razor Wind special attack!"  
  
Special attack? ZANG! Before I knew it, the Razor Wind had broken my barrier!  
  
" QUICK ATTACK!"  
  
FOMP! Claws! Beaks! They were everywhere! Oh my tail, oh my head, on my feet, on my hands, literally EVERYWHERE!  
  
Finally, the clawing stopped! My SoftBoiled move healed me up and I zapped the Pidgey with my finger.  
  
" Oh, my golly, cheeses!" the Lass gapped, calling her Pokémon back. She stoof there for a moment to think what to do next, and then said, " Hey, the Pokémon League doesn't mention anything about using more than one Pokémon at a time to capture wild Pokémon, does it? Well, then…"  
  
WOOSH! POOF! The sounds of seven different Pokéballs clattered through the air. The Pokémon League had recently changed the Pokémon, " pocket-carrying," limit to 8 Pokéballs instead of 6, just on of the pieces of special league information that Mewtwo brought back when he left to patent his invention.  
  
A Squirtle, Meowth, Poliwag, Nidoran female, Mankey, Bellsprout, and Pikachu appeared. They were all typical Pokémon for a Lass of any kind.  
  
The level status spoke in very short words, " Squirtle: 26, Meowth: 22, Poliwag: 19, Noforan F: 25, Mankey: 20, Bellsprout: 21, Pikachu: 22." At least this trainer raised her Pokémon evenly!  
  
" All right! I'm gonna catch myself the best Pokémon in this world!" shouted the Lass, getting a little overconfident, " Poliwag, Water Fun! Bellsprout, Vine Whip! Meowth, Fury Swipes! Mankey, Karate Chop! Pikachu, Double Team! Nidoran, Poison Sting! Squirtle, Bubblebeam!"  
  
FWOOSH! WHAP! SLASH-SLASH! POUND! WOOSH! Ping-ping-ping! POP-POP! 7 different attacks, actually 6 because of Pikachu's move, went DOWN THE DRAIN.  
  
I might as well have had coffee and read the newspaper while the Lass's Pokémon were wasting their energy attacking my double-Barrier, that's right- double. The Lass was clueless about what to do.  
  
After giving a great big yawn, I decided to have a little fun with my Metronome. DONK, DINK, my brain twitched! Before I knew it, everyone around me was asleep, including the Lass! Good thing Charizard was off in the distance.  
  
" Come on," I lured Charizard over to me, " There's gotta be better trainers around here somewhere."  
  
" Yeah, whatever. I'm going back into town to do some stuff."  
  
" Whatever, I don't mind. I'll meet you back in the Pokémon Center tonight!"  
  
" Right!" the Charizard turned around and took off.  
  
The moment he was out of sight, I heard some distant voices behind me. I walked a few steps towards the sound. On the fourth step, I snapped a twig on the ground, exciting my senses and making me instinctively go airborne.  
  
" Hmm? What was that?"  
  
" I didn't hear anything."  
  
" You're hearin' things."  
  
" Whatever."  
  
I proceeded floating towards the voices, ducking below the little limbs of the little trees.  
  
" Yum! These sandwiches you made are great, James!"  
  
James…?  
  
" Thanks! It's made from wild Tauros flank!"  
  
" Wild, eh? I wondered why it was so good!"  
  
Now I was only a bush away from them. I took a peek inside and saw…  
  
Team Rocket!  
  
" You like it, too, Ekans?"  
  
" EKANS!"  
  
" Oh, thank you Ekans!"  
  
" Be quiet, James. I don't want my Ekans to start getting hooked on your cooking, whether it's good or not!"  
  
" So what did the boss say? I keep on forgeting."  
  
" What else, Meowth? We've got a new plan from the boss to finally capture that darn Mewtwo-Mew thing!"  
  
" The name is MEWTHREE!" Whoops…  
  
" Hey!" Jessie leaped onto her feet, " I knew that there was something watching us! Show yourself!"  
  
I didn't move.  
  
" Come on! This is your last warning!"  
  
My mouth twitched for a millisecond. Nobody noticed.  
  
" COME OUT OR YOU'LL HAVE A NICE, BIG BLASTER BALL IN YOUR FACE!"  
  
I sighed and lifted my hand where they would see it.  
  
" MUCH better-" BOING! One red-haired female in the air!  
  
" Fell the wrath of the Psychic attack!"  
  
" EKANS! HELP ME!"  
  
" Ekansss, ekansss!" shaking his head, the Ekans continued to stare at his master hanging in mid-air. It was too high for him to reach 20 feet high!  
  
" Cheese, this is boring…" I mumbled. Enough fun, let's trash the lint off my shirt.  
  
EXPLOSIVE ARRAY!  
  
A large laser-like beam created a pillar of light on the Rockets. Before they knew what happened, them and their lunch was blasting off.  
  
'Tis makes battle #2!  
  
Battle #3; Bugcatcher; Boulder Badge  
  
The insect was quick! Zip, zip, zoom, where would he try to attack next? I hope my barrier would protect me. The level status machine stated that the enemy was at level 39, quite a high level!  
  
" Heh, heh," the Bugcatcher snickered, picking up his catching net, " Is my Beedrill too fast for ya? Beedrill, Quick Attack!"  
  
OW! Buzzing wings broke through my barrier! Its needle hand struck my side! It struck my leg!  
  
" Inject the Poison Sting!"  
  
PAIN! So much horror! I couldn't bear it! My leg… my leg! I couldn't feel it! I felt… dizzy…  
  
I had to get rid of it. The one who made me suffer. The one who had poisoned my battle blood. It wasn't the Beedrill, no it wasn't. The trainer was the one! And the only way to get back at him was to…  
  
GOOSH! The disgusting sound of large pins coming out of my skin made my insides crawl. But it was off my mind quickly.  
  
" Oh, my! Are you a ghost or something?" the Bugcatcher cried as he saw his powerfull Beedrill unconcious on the ground from my Confusion attack.  
  
" Next Pokémon, GO!" A great ball opened to reveal…  
  
" Paras, paras!" the crab-like bug chattered.  
  
" Paras: 5 months olf. Pokémon is at level 37."  
  
Hmm, not too bad! The Parasect Pokémon that were around the place I first lived in were rather slow. Was this PARAS slower?  
  
" Slash attack, Paras!" the Bugcatchre commanded.  
  
I managed to create another barrier, blocking the Slash attack from hitting me.  
  
" Give him another one!"  
  
Atch. Golly, that hit me badly. I just realized that it was almost impossible for him to win. My SoftBoiled and Barrier moves disintegrated every attack thrown on me lately.  
  
After defeating Parasect and his other Beedrill, the Bugcatcher gave me lots of money as a prize. By now, I had thousands and thousands of dollars! Of course, it could be completely spent off at one trip to the Pokémart…  
  
No time for that now, I was getting rather hungry!  
  
I stopped by a nearby, " Burger Nidoking," and scarfed down a value meal. Yum, yum!  
  
Afterwards, I bought a few books at the local, " Bookweedle," store. One of them had great tips on battling that I found very useful.  
  
" A Pokémon that is starting continuous training should not do more than two battles a day," the book stated, " Later on, this number can be moved up one at a time, to work up your Pokémon's endurance."  
  
Ah, quoting those felt very satisfying. The book is titled, " Victory!" and it caught my eyes easily in the store.  
  
Perhaps I'm already better than the Pewter City Gym Leader. Yeah I'll go beat up the bully, get his badge and head on to the next hotdog stand for the next taste of relish. And then after I've raided all the cash registers in Jynx City, I'll head up to Purple Mountain and- zzz…  
  
January 16, 2048  
  
" Yo, Mewthree, had enough sleep yet?"  
  
Huh? I leaped up, not expecting to get my eyes poked by Charizard's snout. It hurt, and it was VERY embarrassing.  
  
Fortunetly, no one else was in the Pokémon Center room. Charizard had found me asleep like a drunken stupor behind the book store. Who knows what he was doing near that place.  
  
" How does any Pokémon  
  
stand to sleep for more than 24 hours?" Charizard whined, " With Snorlax as an exception, of course."  
  
" A good, long day to rest is good for a Pokémon  
  
before the day of a gym match," I quoted to him.  
  
" Yeah, I read a little bit into your books while you were asleep."  
  
" You can READ?"  
  
" Well, sure, why not?" Charizard shrugged his shoulders. Now THAT was a little more than I expected from him. Only certain intelligiant Pokémon such as Dragonite and uh, myself even have the CAPABILITIES of reading the human language. But this Charizard is really one-of-a-kind, I suppose.  
  
" So does that mean you're gonna battle the Pewter City gym today?" Charizard asked me,  
  
stuffing some hospital food in his mouth. A little cart next to my bed had some chips and milk.  
  
" I guess so," I replied, repeating what Charizard did with the chips, " You wanna come?"  
  
Charizard stopped chomping for a while to think. " No thanks," he said after about a minute, " Rock Pokémon aren't nice to me."  
  
Rock Pokémon, eh? Charizard had some knowledge of the gyms!  
  
On my way to the gym, an old man on the road told me that this city had a very young gym leader who had ferocious Pokémon that could stare others down easily. They won't make ME shy away!  
  
Creeeeeeeeeeeeaaak… I pushed through a huge door and looked inside the gym. Lights were shining on the ceiling, rocks and sand coveted the stone floor. A small door on the other side of the entrance opened.  
  
The spike-haired person who appeared through the door yawned. " Man I've already got a challenger! It's too early in the afternoon, ya know?"  
  
The human looked at me with squinted eyes.  
  
Huh? He looks just like-  
  
" AH! A wild Pokémon has charged in!"  
  
" Hey, WAIT A SEC!" I froze him shortly and said to him, " I want to compete for a badge."  
  
" A badge?" said the boy as he calmed down, " Suit yourself. My name's Stoner, grandson of Brock!"  
  
Brock… no wonder he looked familiar.  
  
" Let's battle!" Stoner took a Pokéball off his belt and called his Pokémon…  
  
A Graveler!  
  
I took out my level status machine in a flash.  
  
" Cannot analyze. Transmission data is blocked."  
  
Hey-  
  
" Don't you know, kiddo?" kiddo? Why I oughta… " You're not allowed to analyze Pokémon that have gym leader ranks or higher!"  
  
Grr… now THAT mad me MAD! Tch…tch…tch…  
  
BLIZZARD! A huge twister appeared, and it roared towards the Graveler at top speed! Hail and freezing rain showed up out of nowhere! Of course, my barrier protected myself from turning into ice.  
  
The twister stopped the Graveler on its tracks.  
  
" GRAVELER! Return!" the boy gave a large surprised expression.  
  
" I'm always underestimating people," Stoner growled at me, " But that's going to stop today! Rhyhorn, time to BATTLE!"  
  
FOOSH! The Rhyhorn that come out groaned loudly.  
  
Confusion attack! Swirls of rays hit the Rock Pokémon.  
  
" This Rhyhorn has a lot of experience, that tiny attack won't do anything! Rhyhorn, Take Down!"  
  
The Rhyhorn charged at me, ready to pin me to the ground. One split second before impact I held my hands out. Flash! My huge barrier appeared in front of me!  
  
BOUND! The Rhyhorn sumersaulted backwards.  
  
" No Rhyhorn! You can do it! Get back up!"  
  
I lifted both of my hands in a wave motion. Water seeped upward from cracks in the rocks and sand. It gathered into one humongous tidal wave that was ready to fall on a victim.  
  
SURF! WOOSH!  
  
Stoner had to retreat to a higher elevation to avoid the water. It was such as shame that his Rhyhorn couldn't follow along with him.  
  
The ending result was rather obvious. The Gym leader had to call his upside down Pokémon back. My eyes grew tense.  
  
The wtaer was quickly absorbed by the now-dirt sand, and it turned into a muddy surface. Stoner avoided stepping onto his sponged battle floor.  
  
" Well, that settles it," Stoner said, shuffling through the inside of his green vest, " Congratulations, Mewthree, you deserve this newly-designed BOULDER BADGE!"  
  
YES! Wahoo! Jump for joy! My hard work has paid off! Now I've just got to do this eight more times…uh…  
  
I swiped the badge from Stoner and said a quick thanks and goodbye, smashing through the door.  
  
Zooming through the streets, STRAIGHT to the Pokémon Center! I was so happy! I didn't even check to see if the Boulder Badge was real.  
  
Charizard spotted in the Pokémon Center! I zipped up to him, shoved the Boulder Badge in his face, and began to babble. Soon I would be with Piko again! I was yet another step closer to being with him again!  
  
My journey ahead would be tough, though. Usually, trainers keep 6-8 Pokémon with them at all times. I was my only Pokémon, unless Charizard was friendly enough to lend a hand in battle. So, if I myself was in trouble, I wouldn't have anyone to back up, unless…  
  
A Pokémon catching other Pokémon? That would be inpokémon of myself. I might as well try to catch humans.  
  
Which made me think: Why are humans so dominating? I mean, Pidgey and Caterpie Pokémon could whip humans. And when it comes to stronger Pokémon like Kadabra and Wartortle, those animals wouldn't stand a chance. And then, with Alakazam and Blastoise, heh heh, we'd be ruling in NO time.  
  
And the humans' mightiest weapons consist of something that only smaller Pokémon should fear. However, Team Rocket went up one more level of violence. They had blaster balls, tanks, machine guns, and hordes of other destroying items. But only certain, "wild," Pokémon such as Tauros and Nidorino could be struck. Then again, that's only my own opinion. Who knows if they're mixing up more of that metal substance of theirs!  
  
Okay, enough with that subject! Cerulean City was just up ahead. Home of the Sensational sisters, master swimmers in every category. Home of the world's best custom-designed bikes. Home of the Unknown dungeon in which many humans have tried to explored; in which only one human has succeeded in capturing Pokémon living there.  
  
Home of the world's first Mewthree, myself.  
  
January 17, 2047  
  
Charizard asked me how I knew how to get to Cerulean City without anyone's help. When I told him that was the place I was born, he was slightly surprised.  
  
I also knew that the Cerulean gym had only water Pokémon. Electric or grass attacks would be good against them, except I didn't know any of those kind of attacks. I'll work around it somehow!  
  
Yesterday night Charizard dozed off in his flight, how it was possible to do that I'm not sure of. His wings spread out, he slowly glided toward the ground. I followed him as he swiftly soared into a cave in the middle of a forest. I noticed that the trees were regaining most of their leaves from the short winter before going into the dark cave.  
  
This morning I explained to Charizard about the events that happened last night. I also showed him who was living in the cave with us…  
  
" Prepare for trouble and make it double!"  
  
Unfortunately the 3 caught me in a terrible mood. Perhaps I could've soaked them. Perhaps I could've confused. Perhaps I couldn't exploded them to bits and pieces.  
  
But NOOOOooo, I had to use my Metronome! Tch, tch! This time the Metronome didn't really help me. Whatever I did to Team Rocket, they liked!  
  
A couple of creatures, one with a mermaid tail and the other electric sacs on his cheeks were in place of Jessie and James. Meowth was still there, slobbering at the sight of… a Vaporeon?  
  
The other creature, a Raichu, was observing itself as if he had never taken a look at it before. And it HADN'T seen itself before. In fact, before I had zapped Team Rocket JAMES was standing in the exact place where the Raichu was! The Raichu started mumbling that he'd rather be a Pikachu-  
  
He was mumbling in human!  
  
Or was it just my imagination?  
  
The Vaporeon began clobbering Meowth on the head with it's tail. She began to speak human, though this time I was sure because of she was shouting instead of grumbling. Meowth did not hold back, but took the blows. Strange, this is peculiar behavior for someone like Meowth.  
  
When I was positive about who they were, I sent a tiny psychic ball at Team Rocket, purposly missing just to get their attention. Charizard spotted me and said that I should've let them be.  
  
He was right, though, we didn't have time to waste with Team Rocket. Charizard and I started to wander out of the cave.  
  
" Hold it right there!"  
  
Eep, I was afraid of that.  
  
" Our boss would definitely like a few of you rare Pokémon! Ekans, go!"  
  
" You too, Koffing! Hah!"  
  
I had expected to see a snake and a poison gas ball come out, but instead…  
  
" Beefree! Beefree!'  
  
" Pidgeoooo!"  
  
Ekans, Koffing, what the?  
  
" MEOWTH! How come I didn't get to change, wah!"  
  
" Ooo, our Pokémon just had a little bit of improvement!" Raichu James shouted.  
  
" Great, all out attack, everyone! Vaporeon Jessie shall lead the way to victory!"  
  
" Hey, who said YOU get to lead, who said?"  
  
" Quiet, James, we're gonna ourselves a MEW-MEWTWO THING!" the large snouted Vaporeon Jessie roared, " Go get 'em, Pidgeotto, Butterfree!"  
  
I eventually figured out that Pidgeotto was once Koffing and Butterfree was once Ekans. But that was after the "battle."  
  
Apparently, the once-human Rocket members had some natural ability! A hose spray of water came from Vaporeon Jessie's mouth, right at me! Of course, my barrier protected me. The water sizzled as it boiled dry on the shield.  
  
Raichu James sent out a super-charged lightning bolt at me. I whipped out my Reflect move and the bolt rebounded, hitting Vaporeon Jessie! Heh, it was funny watching her get electrocuted.  
  
As the shocking ceased on Vaporeon Jessie, Pidgeotto and Butterfree used their wings to try to blow me away. Charizard cranked up his strength and chased after them, along with Meowth. Guess he wanted a piece of the action!  
  
" Hiding behind a barrier? And I thought you wouldn't need it!" Vaporeon Jessie sneared after trying to Water Gun me.  
  
" Would you like to bring a cowarding Pokémon to your boss? I think NOT!"  
  
" Oho, that smirk was so good I think we WON'T capture you!" Raichu James said, " Yeah, right!"  
  
" Still, hiding in that bubble won't get you anywhere!" Vaporeon Jessie added.  
  
She was right, though. My battling life has been completely defending by a bubble I've created, and I myself was trapped in it. If I really wanted to become a master, I had to learn to battle like a real Pokémon.  
  
Off with the all Barrier thing. I'd only use it in the face of REAL danger. Right now Team Rocket only needed a big reward for telling me the true skill for battling.  
  
I started building up a psychic ball.  
  
" You know what? You're right," I told Team Rocket as I turned off my barrier, " What's the point of defending yourself when you can take down your opponents with one hit?"  
  
Woosh! I launched the psychic ball with a vengence.  
  
" AH!" both of the Pokémon/humans went bug-eyed. You could say that I enjoyed seeing that expression from Team Rocket.  
  
I chucked the psychic ball at Jessie and James. In the distnace I saw Charizard frying the real Pokémon, which made me think a bit. If Team Rocket wanted a CHANCE at me or Charizard they'd have to go to the next level of weaponry. Right now they wouldn't barely captured a Tauros.  
  
Team Rocket did their usual blast off quote as Charizard and I tossed them away.  
  
So after a quick break, Charizard and I continued our flight back to Cerulean City. We soon found ourselves flying over Mount Moon. It was so much easier just flying overhead instead of going inside, where all the Zubat and rock Pokémon attack. There were still a few flyers around, but they were easy to avoid.  
  
We were about less than a mile away from Cerulean. Charizard started complaining about how tiring it was to fly non-stop all this distance. I only listened to some of his reasoning, until I spotted IT.  
  
Persian feet. Fearow wings. A bald, yellow Pidgeot head. A strange cat-like tail. The different features merged in one creature. It let out an, "Itz!" sound before Charizard asked me if something was wrong. I guess it was just s figment of my imagination.  
  
Before I knew it, we were landing in the Cerulean City Pokémon Center. I wanted to head to the gym first thing, but I guess the sandman dusted me before I could-zzzzzzzzz….. 


	8. Part 8

January 18, 2047  
  
A fresh new day has arrived! Off with the old day, off with the past! It's gone, it won't come back! It-  
  
" At the time of the tone, it will be 3 'o clock p.m., January 17, 2047."  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEP!  
  
Ooooops. Guess I messed up.  
  
January 17, 2047  
  
Now THAT'S better! So maybe the day wasn't over YET, but I had my rest and my energy's back! Now to get prepared for the Cerulean City gym!  
  
I knew water types had weaknesses to electricity and grass, but I knew nothing of those kind of elemental attacks, ALMOST nothing. I looked around the town for a while for something that would help me, but after about half and hour, no help.  
  
That's when a weird though came to my head: It's been a while since I checked my own level! If it was high enough, I wouldn't need any more aids. I took it the level status machine from my, "invisible," pocket and directed it at myself.  
  
I watched some of the hustly in the shopping streets as the level-machine analyzed. The machine beeped, and a number appeared on its monitor screen…  
  
Error? What? A system malfunction? Or was it me? DNA mix-up? What's going on??? AUGH!  
  
The monitor went blank for about a second and then a new number poppued up.  
  
LEVEL EIGHTEEN?!?!?!?! THAT'S IT? THAT'S ALL? THAT'S PATHETIC! THAT'S HORRIBLE! THAT'S…..  
  
" Um, whatever you are, will you please be quiet? This is a LIBRARY."  
  
Bad move. " Sorry," I said to the librarian.  
  
I relieved my anger by attacking a Farfetch'd I spotted outside the library. Its dancing had really annoyed me. It was also to test out the new moves I had learned! TMs 21 and 24, Mega Drain and Thunderbolt. Told ya I'd find some way to beat Cerulean's water types! The TMs cost me quite a bit, but it would be worth it when I get me next badge.  
  
I opened the gym's door as slowly as I could…  
  
" HAH HAH! We've GOT ya!"  
  
My legs nearly collapsed. The floor shook! Suddenly I wasn't on the gym. Mr feet were off the ground, but I didn't want them to be! A scientifically involuntary action.  
  
A clear substance surrounded me, enveloping me in a bubble of some sort. I was trapped!  
  
I shoved and pushed, but the bubble was like rubber, just bouncing if I hit it. It shook so much I had to hold myself up by placing me hands on the, "walls." It wasn't all that comfortable. Why was this happening?  
  
A strange turqouis-haired man approached. I could've sworn it was James from Team Rocket, but this one had messier hair and higher hunched shoulders. He was definitely part of Team Rocket, however. The man took a quick look at me, blinked in surprise and then put his gloved hand on his forhead and sighed.  
  
" Looks like we've got ourselves the Pokémon itself and not the trainer!" he said in a voice that sounded EXACTLY like a toad's, " Cassidy, get over here! You missed the catch again, but I'll need some help getting this one in a Pokéball!"  
  
Cassidy… I've read that name in a book I found before. That's right! One time when I had gotten rid of Team Rocket they left behind some kind of log that showed their association's history all the way from how it started. Cassidy and his partner Butch had the same ranks as Jessie and James. I searched through my memory for their pictures. Like James and Jessie II, Butch and Cassidy had to be followers of their originals as well.  
  
Cassidy arrived at the scene. She had bright blonde hair that was put into two pigtails, yet I found Jessie's fact to be more attractive. At that point I remembered what Butch and Cassidy I looked like. Gese, there weren't too many similarities!  
  
" The mean gym leader and her pupils tried escaping again. Good thing Raticate was ready," Cassidy said in a carefree manner, patting her nearby Raticate on the head. The original Cassidy had only one large ponytail (ponyta + tails= ponytails, that's what I had learned)  
  
" We should do these kind of raids more often! They're really fun!" Butch chuckled, trying his best effort to make it sound evil.  
  
" Hmph," Cassidy mumbled, not being in the best mood, " Evil work is never, 'fun!'"  
  
" Forget it, we need to get this feller into a Pokéball so we can bring it to the boss!" Butch pointed a finger at me triumphly. An image flashed in my mind of the original Butch. After some comparing, I decided that he looked more like James than his own original.  
  
" Luckly, the boss gave me this Hyper Ball to use just in case," Cassidy said, giving the ball in her a hand a short peck with her lips.  
  
" Hey, the boss gave YOU a Hyper Ball and I still get regular Pokéballs? That's no fair!"  
  
" Well, I only got one. I asked the boss to change my paycheck a bit, and because I was his trusted member, he agreed!" Cassidy put her hands on her hips and raised her head high.  
  
Butch down-shifted for a second, but then regained his confidence. "I'm your career-long partner, so you'll give me a share of your rewards, won't you?" His face went soggy-eyed and it really scared me. I never knew Butch and Cassidy could act so much like Jessie and James!  
  
" MAYBE," Cassidy said, twirling the Hyper Ball with her index finger, "right now it's CAPTURE time! Raticate, get set!"  
  
Butch instantly snapped out of his bad mood and headed over to the control panel nearby. " Releasing bubble trap NOW!"  
  
The level was pushed up! I came back down the same way I came up, just backwards. I was free! Of course, Raticate was ready to snipe me away.  
  
Woosh! WHUMP. I swiftly went into the air and flew over the Raticate, who had attempted to paralyze me.  
  
" Er, I guess the Body Slams won't work," Butch said, rolling his eyes, " Maybe we should try using the water Pokémon we stole from the gym leaders!"  
  
" Right," Cassidy said as she picked up a bucket full of Pokéballs, " A Flying cat means we've got ourselves an ultra rare Mew or Mewtwo, we'll need more water power!"  
  
The blonde pigtailed girl chucked the balls in the bucket as if she were tossing out water from it. She then called for all of the Pokémon to come out. There had to be a least a dozen of them.  
  
FWOOSH! Random water Pokémon appearched, including Tentacruel, Blastoise, Seaking, Gyarados, Slowbro, Kingler, Seadra and Lapras. A Vaporeon came out of the pool. I guess it was hiding there, waiting for some battle to do. This Vaporeon was short snouted, so it probably wasn't Jessie of the one from Pokétopia, just another water Pokémon.  
  
" Okay, everyone, soak this Pokémon 'til it's SOGGY!" Cassidy yelled, pointing at me.  
  
A dozen against one? That's not battle, that's…that's…er…  
  
Well, it's not battle, that's for sure! So now I had an excuse to use my Barrier. I was Bubblebeamed, Water Gunned, Hydro Pumped, and other water attacks I had no idea existed. The Kingler's Crabhammer had no effect on my Barrier. I Swifted away the annoying crab and kept on with my defense.  
  
" Lapras, ICE BEAM!"  
  
" Are you sure it's at that high of an experience level?" Butch said.  
  
The Lapras attempted to execute the attack. After floating in the gym pool for a few seconds, question marks appeared around it.  
  
" I told you, Cassidy!" Butch commented, sighing out a cloud from his mouth.  
  
I shoved away the Blastoise and Golduck who were attacking my Barrier. I began building up an electric ball with my hands. Looking forward, I saw Cassidy's rage build up.  
  
" Don't YOU go telling me what's right or wrong!" she yelled, almost knocking Butch over with her breath.  
  
" Gese, sorry!" Butch muttered, " You don't have to act like JESSIE."  
  
Cassidy stopped for a moment, surprised at what she had just done. Playing with her hair, she said, " ANY woman is better than the loud-mouth ugly had!"  
  
" Hmm, I suppose. What about that whining loser, James, is it?" Butch replied.  
  
Cassidy stuck her tongue out in disgust. " He's got to do something with that terrible hair color! Blue, ew! I hate it!" she said, shuttering at the presence of the word, " blue."  
  
" That's not the part that bother's me…"  
  
The conversation I was listening to was getting pointless. The ball in my hands was going to overload soon. It was time to get this problem over with!  
  
Butch tried to finish his sentence but I interupted and asked if he had forgotten someone. He and Cassidy took one glance at what was in my hands and…  
  
" AH! What the heck IS that thing?" Butch yelled with his eyes wide open.  
  
I smiled. " It's just a little…"  
  
ZAP! FOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
Electrocution everywhere!!!  
  
" THUNDERBOLT!"  
  
All of the water Pokémon were taken out by the shock. Butch and Cassidy received the worst damage, I don't know how (WATER conducted electricity more).  
  
The gym security and the gym leaders finally managed to break free of whatever trap they were in. Butch and Cassidy were arrested, so I could finally go fight the gym leader for the Cascade Badge. I went over to an orange haird woman and asked her where the gym leader was.  
  
" You're talking to her!" said the girl, " However, if you're looking for a Cascade Badge, you've already earned it! By the way, the name's Shampoo."  
  
Shampoo, what a name.  
  
" I don't have anymore Pokémon to battle with, heh heh," we both stared at the mounting heap of unconscious Pokémon I had thunderbolted. She didn't get any argument from ME!  
  
Charizard caught up with me in the Pokémon Center. I propped myself onto a random bed and fell asleep.  
  
January 18, 2047  
  
SHOPPING!!!  
  
Gotta head for the Pokémart! Hey, what was that huge stadium doing over in the distance? I didn't remember seeing anything there before! Charizard and I went over to investigate. Apparently, some magicians had set up a masic show in the middle of a street. Magicians? I LOVE magicians!  
  
" Where do you think you're going?" Charizard grabbed my tail as I tried to volunteer for one of the magicians tricks, " A KADABRA could do a better job than ANY human!"  
  
" Are there ANY actual Pokémon trainers out there?" the magician yelled out, searching the audience.  
  
" Listen to that, they want Pokémon TRAINERS, not the Pokémon THEMSELVES! You aren't legible to volunteer, so let's get moving on," Charizard argued.  
  
" Not to worry! I've still got a human transformation stored in my brain somewhere."  
  
So with that said, I snapped into my scientist transformation and raised my hand up nice and high. Naturally, the magician's assistant chose me! Charizard gaped as I walked up onto the dome stadium.  
  
The red-haired magician asked me to select my best Pokémon and send it out. Ideas flashed through my brain. Finally, I just pointed to Charizard. To my surprise, Charizard actually went up onto the stage? Had he given up and surrended? I chuckled to myself at that thought.  
  
The blue haired assistant (who had a very shrill voice) led Charizard into a large box. The box itself looked like a huge treasure chest, with a visible flap that looked like a pet door. The magician waved her hands around in a peculiar way and yelled, " Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam!"  
  
A Meowth suddenly jumped out of the pet door! He did a flip in the air and landed next to the magician and took a deep bow. Some of the audience clapped, and a few people even CHEERED! I didn't see why this was so fascinating.  
  
" The huge Charizard has been reduced to a Meowth!" the magician announced.  
  
" Charizaaaaaaard!" the Meowth bellowed, imatating a Charizard the best it could. More of the audience cheered at this, surprised it said, " Charizard," instead of, " Meowth." Humans are SO gullible. It's obvious that this Meowth just had the ability to speak other languages.  
  
The audience slowly faded away as the magician closed the show. They packed up their stuff, and I approached them, asking for, "my Charizard," back.  
  
" I don't know what you're talking about," said the magician as she stuffed the treasure chest into the back seat of their van.  
  
" My Charizard, he's in that chest. He's mine," I said as if I were talking to a 5-year old human They continued to look at me with confusion.  
  
I gave up on the baby talk and stomped my human feet towards the chest, but the assistant shoved me over. She accused me of attempting to steal their supplies. I ignored her and tried to pry open the chest.  
  
LOCKED! There were two different keyholes on the side.  
  
" Are you looking for THIS?" said the magician, dangling the keys to the chest with her fingers playfully. The keys were dangling… right over a sewege manhole! The magician tossed the keys into the air.  
  
Down, down, down the keys fell, slowly into the disgusting manhole. I froze stiff, only able to watch the keys hurl toward the sewege. One split second before it fell into the manhole, the magician caught the keys. That's when I finally realized it! The magic trick really WAS a trick, they'd just taken Charizard for KEEPS!  
  
" Give me back my Charizard!" I shouted.  
  
The magician and her assistant chuckled evily.  
  
" If you want him back you'll have to go through US first!" the assistant smirked, tone changing from a female's voice to a male's (!!!), " Koffing, go!"  
  
" Ekans!" the magician said, send her Pokémon out with the assistant's. I remembered seeing these two from somewhere… who were they?  
  
A loud banging sound from the chest stopped us. Charizard burst out of his confinement and glared at the magician, who almost went into a spasm.  
  
" AHHH!" the assistant yelled, " What'll we do NOW?"  
  
" There's only one thing we CAN do!" the magician said, " Ekans, GO GET 'EM!"  
  
" Koffing, use your Smokescreen!" the magician spat in a gleeful mood.  
  
A large puff of gas cought out of Koffing, and it made everything extremely hard to see. Charizard went over to my side and started flapping his wings sideways. Woosh! The smoke disappeared as fast as it came, and I smiled as the assistant gaped.  
  
ZANG! Ekans popped out of nowhere… on Charizard's antannae! Or knobs or ears or whatever you want to call those things that jut out of the back of Charizard's head. The snake had a firm grip chomping on Charizard.  
  
At that moment I realized that my transformation had run out, and I was back to myself again. I hadn't transformed that much, so I haven't learned to stay in transformation for long periods or completely control switching back to my normal being. This time I took it to my advantage, and I got rid of the rockets with a single Swift attack!  
  
Enough with that stuff, I had to continue on my way to the Pokémart! I bought some Hyper Potions (they were on sale!) and LOTS and LOTS of food goodies! I personally liked Cerulean's seafood the best, so I bought some tuna and fish. Afterwards Charizard and I relaxed at a restaurant. I got a good night's sleep with a full stomach and plenty of a fun-packed day!  
  
January 20, 2047  
  
Battle #2; Masked man; Thunder Badge  
  
" Wartortle, Water Gun!"  
  
Suddenly, I just couldn't the trainer's voice. IT made me think of a really cheesy movie, with cheesy actors and cheesy lines. Did I say he was cheesy?  
  
Too dazed thinking about cheesy-ness, the Wartortle caught me off guard and drowned me a little bit from its Water Gun. Steam pouring from the top of my head, I glared at the Wartortle, who quickly stepped back.  
  
" DON'T," I stomped up to it, " PISS," raised a hand, " ME," made a fist, " OFF!"  
  
WHACK! I knocked the Wartortle out of its shell. They look REALLY funny without those shells, he, he! The masked man (wearing a hood) called back his Pokémon, and sent out…  
  
Yellow skin, red cheeks, black tips on the ears, lightning bolt tail. PIKO! I rushed up to hug my long-lost friend.  
  
BZZAP! Piko electrified me! Why? Why would he do that? I've been looking for him for such a long time, why was he defying me?  
  
I took a good look at the Pikachu. It sure did LOOK like Piko…  
  
" WHY'D YOU TRICK ME, YOU LOUSY PIKACHU?!?!" I yelled in a fury, " Take a Confusion attack!"  
  
As the Pikachu disappeared back into its Pokéball (swirls were over its head), the trainer rewarded (MONEY!) me and said that a tough trainer named A.J. was nearby. He suggested that I had a match with this person. I wasn't in the best mood, but I went to check anyhow. Charizard was strangely interested in coming with me.  
  
After following the masked man's directions, I found myself in front of a circus-like tent. I went inside, expecting to find A.J., but instead I heard… disco music? What was that Hitmonchan doing? Why were there partying Rattatas all over the place? Why was there a Butterfree and a Venomoth gossiping about A.J. leaving?  
  
" Hi!" a nearby Sandshrew called in the Pokémon language, " How y'all doing?"  
  
" Where's A.J.?" I asked.  
  
" Gone, he's gone! Celebrate!" the Sandshrew began jumping for joy and went to join some chatting Rattatas.  
  
Disappointed, I left the little circus and started to head back to the Pokécenter, Charizard trailing behind. Something was disturbing him, as if he was having a deep suspicion for all of this.   
  
Then, in a split second, his expression changed into a frightened look. What-  
  
WHAM! Another Charizard appeared out of nowhere! It had rammed my Charizard pretty hard in the stomach. " My," Charizard did somersaults in mid-air.  
  
I took a quick glance at the Chariard. He was HUGE! Almost twice as large as the Charizard I knew. His fangs were more numerous and his wings were double sided; the back was also that blue-greenish wing skin color.  
  
FLACK! " Evil," Charizard whacked, " Good," Charizard with his tail, scorching his face. Good Charizard attacked with one wing, but the defender caught it! Reacting swiftly, good Charizard blew a Flamethrower. I was confident that the other Charizard had no escape, but he DID! He flew straight up out of the Flamethrower's reach. Where was he going to attack next?  
  
Looking above, I saw the opponent zoom around in circles, gaining speed with every 360 degrees (don't get me wrong, I HATE math!). Good Charizard must've spotted him, too, and he charged after him. With mind reading I found that Good Charizard was going to grab Evil Charizard's neck. Up above the Evil Charizard had a huge blur of thoughts, I couldn't comprehend what he was thinking…  
  
WHAMMMM! Before I knew what had happened good Charizard was hurtling back down to the ground, a few hundred feet fall. I was still a whole battle stadium away! That's a hundred feet, how could I get to him?!? I rocketed myself towards Charizard, kept on falling and falling. He was knocked unconscious! That Evil Charizard's TOUGH!  
  
I didn't have time to admire the enemy! Charizard needed help, his life was in danger! Life slowed down, each second become 10 times longer, at least that's what it looked and felt like…  
  
I flew down, reaching my arms out for Charizard. He was still a couple dozen feet away, would I be able to reach him? A few things worried me. Why was that Charizard attacking my Charizard? In my brain I had millions of answers to that question. I tried concentrating on getting Charizard to safety… concentrate, CONCENTRATE!  
  
No use! A voice in my head continued to say, " Let him keep his pride, Charizard pride. Let him keep his pride, Charizard pride. Let him keep his pride…" It got to the point where my vision just went BLACK. I couldn't see anything for several moments. Blinded!  
  
White spots appeared. Color erupted from some of them. My vision came back like a puzzle being assembled piece by piece. When I was able to make out what I was seeing, I discovered that I was in Pokétopia… Why?  
  
Lost and confused, I walked forward and past a few trees. I followed a few mumbles that I heard to the left. Pokétopia… it looked so different. Some of the trees were smaller, there were more bushes, and nobody else was around. Did something bad happen while I was gone? And how did I suddenly GET here?  
  
The mumbled, I soon recognized, was Mewtwo's. I caught sight of him… with Charizard! Mewtwo had a Vulpix in his hand at the scruff of the neck. He helf the fox in front of Charizard.  
  
" You'll be the one to take care of this Vulpix I found, " Mewtwo announced, " He'll be our first resident of our newly founded Pokétopia!" Charizard accepted the Vulpix and fondled with it for a while. " Newly," founded?  
  
Maybe it was from the past instead of the present. At least that would explain all the differences in the area.  
  
My eyesight flashed again and I was suddenly in another area, where Charizard and Vulpix were having a good time laughing. It was so cute! My smiling stopped when I heard that voice in my head again, " Charizard pride, this is Charizard pride!"  
  
" A Charizard stakes his pride the moment it has evolved from a Charmeleon," the voice rambled, " Every Pokémon had their own pride, but Charizards have the highest level of it among all the others."  
  
" Charizard pride my BUTT," I said to the voice, " Get me back to my Charizard!"  
  
" As you wish."  
  
FLASH! I was rocketing towards a falling Charizard again. I shouted for him to wake up… and he DID! But he was only a few feet from smashing into the ground! Charizard opened up his wings, and at the very last moment (2 inches from the groun!) gained altitude once more. He zoomed off without saying a single word to me.  
  
I dragged myself as quickly as possible to catch up with Charizard. In an instant we found Evil Charizard, and Good Charizard charged. I would've stopped him, but that pride thing before kept me back. The only thing I could do was watch them battle…  
  
Evil Charizard didn't see anyone come up to him. Good Charizard's clawed hand was suddenly on the fire Pokémon's face… SLASH! Blood gushed out of the three gashes on Evil Charizard's muzzle. Thick, red liquid dripped down his face and fell down, down, down hundreds of feet, waiting to hit something or someONE. But… I shouldn't be describing that sort of thing.  
  
Evil Charizard dropped altitude and we followed. He was clenching his muzzle in deep pain, cringing and moaning. It was as if he'd never felt suffering before and the shock of it was tremendous. I was afraid I was right about that…  
  
Eventually, the evil Charizard landed on top of a thick green tree (leaves were coming back already?) to tend his injury. Good Charizard asked if he had enough. Maybe my friend just wanted some payback in pride…  
  
" You speak that nasty human tongue," Evil Charizard growled in a muffled Pokémon voice (his hand was still on his muzzle), " I though I finished you off!"  
  
' Think again,' I thought to myself, of course nobody else heard.  
  
" Nasty? I find it a gift, this human language. It's much more complex than most ofhter Pokémon languages. Give it up."  
  
Evil Charizard just looked up to glare at his target. " I underestimated you…"  
  
In less than a second, fire shot out of Evil Charizard's mouth! He let go of his muzzle to reveal the three black strip marks, the scar from the attack that was from a worthy opponent. Ooo, this is so much fun to say!  
  
Anyhow… the flame hit Charizard straight on (I'm tired of saying Good Charizard)! He was hurt, but it was certainly no big deal. Evil Charizard groaned when he saw that he STILL hadn't won, so he continously attacked his fire-breathing and physical combat. Charizard was able to defend against most of them, but he couldn't land any hits himself.  
  
Occasionally Charizard burned a few inches of skin on Evil Charizard, but it was nothing compared to the beating he got back. Did he have any chances of winning? The other Charizard was too large and too strong for him. A ball of fire caused Charizard to completely lose balance and surrender to the ground, struggling to get into the air again.  
  
Evil Charizard quickly followed, strutting up to his victim. With his hand he yanked up Charizard's horns (that's what I'll call them…), and a disgusting cracking sound contaminated my ears. Ugh! Charizard grimaced at the pain of it, including the pain from all the beating.  
  
" In the end you were just another Charizard," Evil Charizard grumbled hatefully. He threw Charizard several yards away and prepared another attack. One more hit and Charizard would be finished!  
  
I was about to attack the Evil Charizard when something stopped me… that voice! " Don't you dare interrupt, it'll hurt his pride."  
  
" What the heck is this pride thing anyhow?" I said back. Evil Charizard was still charging up, making sure to make the last hit a good one. Charizard could barely get on his feet.  
  
" A code of honor, of course! All those times Charizard fought Vaporeon, it was because she had stolen part of his pride, the Vulpix. Wouldn't YOU be peeved if someone stole away something precious to you?"  
  
" Like if someone stole my friend Charizard?" I said, lowering one eye in suspicion.  
  
" Friend? That word would not be appropriate."  
  
What…?  
  
" Not for THIS case, at least."  
  
That did it, the stupid voice was getting on my nerves. How did it know so much about us anyhow? " Show yourself!" I shouted, creating a small psychic ball.  
  
I heard an object being fired… Evil Charizard had sent out a huge fireball! This was the end…  
  
Charizard suddenly managed to stand up, ready for the impact. He raised an arm in the direction of the approaching ball of flames. And then… the fireball disintegrated! It was gone right before it would've hit Charizard's claws. A shield appeared in front of him, glowing bright red. He'd just created a psychic barrier!  
  
Evil Charizard gawked. He pointed his tail fire at Charizard and called out, " Flame Torpedo!" Sharp, burning triangle-like objects shot out of the fire! Charizard's psychic barrier protected him once again. Irritated, Evil Charizard used an attack called Blade Wing, and shot blades from his wings. What was up with these weird attacks?  
  
The blades easily bounced off the barrier.  
  
" I've got one more special attack that even a psychic barrier can't defend against," Evil Charizard growled, taking his left arm back and grabbing his wing. " BLADE WING DEATH STRIKE!"  
  
Evil Charizard's left wing transformed into a deadly scythe! He gave a smirk and then charged…  
  
The world seemed to switch to slow motion. I turned to face Charizard. His expression was unusually calm, unafraid. Unafraid of death even. He went down on all fours, grabbed his own left wing and charged. How could he possibly think his wing could beat a scythe? It was cheese going against a knife! No offense to my Charizard…  
  
Crack! Charizard's wing was moving in double jointed positions. I turned around and covered my eyes in disgust. I heard a loud clash and two objects landing back on the ground. I feared the end of my Charizard…  
  
I let go of my eyes and turned around, seeing that both Charizard still seemed intact.  
  
" So…" Evil Charizard groaned in his booming dragon voice, " You're a strong one. However…" An opening appeared in his stomach. It spread outward, making him slowly disappear part by part.  
  
Before his head was gone, he mumbled, " the nightmare is only beginning…"  
  
Charizard's eyes snapped open. Some blood splurted out of his neck as he repeated, " the NIGHTMARE?" before blacking out. 


	9. Part 9

By Splash  
  
Notes: Wasn't that last part just Darkyyyyy....? *evil grin* Yeah yeah, continuing ^_^  
  
*****  
  
January 21, 2047  
  
Charizard and I got a good rest at the Pokémon Center. When we had both woken up, I asked him if he had actually scraped the Evil Charizard.  
  
" I sure hope so. You have a book on Pokélegends, right? I need it for a moment."  
  
My Big Book of Pokélegends book appeared and I handed it to Charizard. Why was he asking for that at a time like this? Charizard flipped through the pages for a short while and showed me a page of legendary Charizards. One of the looked familiar…  
  
" Read the description of Ultrazard carefully," he said.  
  
I cleared my throat, took the book, and began reading.  
  
" Ultrazard: This legendary fire Pokémon may not seem as it is at first. Its mind and body pack a powerful bag of power. Birdkeepers have claimed to see this magnificent creature in battle. One Birdkeeper has claimed to have seen Ultrazard in a fight against a Gyarados, Dragonite, and Mewtwo all at once…"  
  
That must've been some battle.  
  
Charizard urged me to continue. " Legends say that one day Cameozard, the most intelligent Charizard known, will destroy Ultrazard," I took my eyes off the book," By the Pokégods, it's YOU! But you don't have a picture, guess you can't exactly draw intelligence."  
  
" That's still not what I'm worried about, keep reading," Charizard said calmly.  
  
" However, Pokélegends cannot be destroyed in spirit. When Ultrazard's body has vanished, he will take a new body. Some believe he will slowly take over the body of his assassin," I slammed the book shut and made it disappear. " This certainly isn't good news."  
  
We walked out of the Pokémon Center. Before I knew it, a large group of winged creatures grabbed us!  
  
" Hey, are you kidnapping us?" I shouted before my entire head was covered in darkness.  
  
It felt like hours before I could see again. In front of Charizard and me stood many different animals. The only two that were the same was the pair of birds who had paws for talons, like most of the other animals who had bird-like shapes. Another three resembled snakes and cobras, and another three looked like carnivorous dinosaurs.  
  
" Welcome to my humble lair, Mewthree," a voice in my head spoke.  
  
The creature in the lead approached us. He had a golden yellow coat, and was very similar to the twin pair of pawed birds. This bird was more like a Persian with a bird head and wings… Dejavu! I've seen this guy before!  
  
" You were the voice in my head during the Charizard fight!" I said in surprise. Charizard looked around completely confused.  
  
" Yes, I can use telepathy, but only when I need to," the creature said, using his beak to talk now.  
  
I noticed many of the Pokémon were groaning, " itz."  
  
" You aren't any kind of Pokémon that I know of, so what ARE you?" Charizard said, looking at the twins.  
  
" Might as well give you a tour. Those two twins are called Blitz, the base Pokémon of the Itz family, in which I'm included in," said the leader, " I'm Griffinitz."  
  
Griffinitz looked at the Itz with humongous wings. It had 3 extra head feathers like a Blue Jay had, and scorch marks under its eyes. " That's Firitz, the fire evolution."  
  
" Shockritz over there spotted you in Cerulean City." Shockritz had similar wings to Griffinitz. Instead of paws Shockritz actually had taloned bird feet, but there were still 4 of them. He had diamond-like ears, and his tail looked like a Raichu's, with an extra ride to the lightning bolt part. I could GUESS what type it was…  
  
" Muskeritz and Leafitz are water and grass types," Griffinitz continued. Muskeritz looked like a huge striped fish at first. His head still resembled a bird's, except with gills and fishy eyes. He had a small dorsal fin and the 2 arms it had held large glider wings.  
  
Leafitz was a greenish shade all over. He a snake-like tongue and a pile of leaves on the top of his head, like a hat between his ears. He had spikes all along his back, and thorns at the curve of his wings, also similar to Griffinitz's. Like Muskeritz, he had no back feet but a deadly tail. Leafitz's tail split into three small ones, each ending with a thorn, while Muskeritz had two large scythe-like edges, creating the shape of a tail a dolphin would normally have.  
  
" That's everyone in the Itz family…" Griffinitz said.  
  
" What type of element are you? Psychic?" I questioned.  
  
" Telepathy's my only psychic ability, otherwise I'm the same as Blitz. A normal flyer. Moving on…" Griffinitz proceeded to another group. " These three are Dinaptor, Slashtor and Masator."  
  
Dinaptor had a gawking resemblance to a Charmander. However, its mouth was more beak like and had a small horn protruding out of it, like a rhinoceros. His underbelly was more reptile-ish, scaly and stiff. The tail wasn't a flame, but a rather long one with two shark scythe-like edges from both sides of the tail end. Slashtor was like Charmeleon (maybe this evolution family is a close cousin?) though the horns on the head had been moved to two of them behind the eyes, like ears. The tail was like Dinaptor's, except two extra sharp cutters had been added.  
  
The final evolution, Masator, looked over 20 feet tall, quite the large guy indeed. The horns on the head now extended like small antlers. Scaly ridges formed a line down Masator's spin, with even more ridges under his jaw. Between his many sharp teeth a snake tongue darted in and out. All of his claws were a sterling black; the ones he was standing on were rather large. His tail now had only two spikes, but they were huge and terrifying. Despite his looks, he seemed very peaceful, even with those blazing eyes.  
  
" Finally, there's Chells, Chellser and…" Griffinitz paused. He probably just forgot the name for a moment. " Chellserate."  
  
Imagine a creature with Charmander's eyes, a snake head and neck (not too long of a neck, though) black, barely curving stripes all along its back, small, 4-legged dinosaur padded feet on average limbs, and a normal tail with the same stripes on them. That would be Chells! Chellser, exactly twice as large, had a cobra hood. The padded feet turned into paws like Griffinitz's. He had three tails, each still jagged with stripes. All three ended with yet another split in the half.  
  
Chellserate's appearance was even more ferocious than Masator's. His cobra hood had an extra design on the outside, and his snake tongue stayed out of the mouth most of the time. Underneath both cheecks, ivory horns came out. The stripes became more curvy on the body of Chellserate, somewhat like an Arcanine's. The paws became huge, each one as large as Masator's each one just as black. There were 5 tails on this being, and now there was something between the slits. All five had a gigantic deadly sharp thorn-like spike, just waiting for something to jab at.  
  
After meeting everyone, I asked Griffinitz why he had been talking about Charizard pride.  
  
" We'll talk tomorrow. For now it looks like you could take a rest." He directed me to a hidden area, like a mini-Pokétopia. Charizard and I were led into a little private room, with large circular beds and a desk. Sometimes I wonder how some Pokémon can afford such luxuries…  
  
Charizard settled into one of the circular beds while I prepared some powdered lemonade. " This Griffinitz, he's the only one that can speak human, right?"  
  
While dissolving the lemonade with a straw, I replied, " That's what it seems."  
  
" Can we trust him?" I narrowed my eyes. " I mean, just like *that* he knows what you are, he suddenly introduces all of his friends, who all look like gang fighters, now he's giving us a BEDROOM? What's he got to gain with all this?"  
  
Drinking my drink, I considered his observation. I had never thought of their generosity that way. People and Pokémon wouldn't do such things without a purpose.  
  
Before we could discuss the topic further, Griffinitz emerged into our room. " Huh? What're you doing here?" said Charizard, whipping his head to the direction of the 4-legged bird.  
  
" We're sharing a room with him!" I said, putting away my finished cup, " Did you forget?"  
  
Quickly, Charizard murmured, " Yeah, I guess I did. GOOD NIGHT!" The sweat drop remained on his face even as he fell fast asleep. Griffinitz boggled at how fast he went to dream land.  
  
I curled up into my own bed and shut my eyes. I heard Griffinitz say something to me, though my dazed hearing couldn't completely catch all of it. I felt something warm plomp on my side. Too lazy to check what it was, I drifted off to sleep.  
  
January 22, 2048  
  
A creature swished past my eyes. I caught a glimpse of something that looked like a Persian. What was it?  
  
Greetings, Griffinitz appeared, somewhat blurry. I forced my vision to focus. I'm sure you've got a few questions you'd like answered.  
  
" You read my mind," I said in a tone that made it seem like he read my mind all the time. Uh…  
  
This place you are sleeping it, it's a secret hideout for my companions and myself. Recently there have been some intruders. Intruders, is it?  
  
Yes, they're humans. I noticed you mentioning some place that we could move to. Would you happen to know what that place is? I thought for a brief moment. Mm.. Pokétopia!  
  
You got it. Good morning!  
  
I woke up to meet two purple eyes. They blinked once, then moved away. I got up from where I was sleeping, confused yet aware. I wasn't inside any structure anymore, but inside an easily recognizable field.  
  
" Ohayo*, Mewthree-goom."  
  
How I had woken up in Pokétopia I had no idea of. Either way Griffinitz and his friends were extremely welcomed at Pokétopia and I was able to talk to old friends. Charizard and his brother left Mewtwo and me alone, most likely off to bother Vaporeon.  
  
" So how's the battling life going? How many badges do you have so far?" Mewtwo asked me, fiddling with the level status machine. I had told him there were a few malfunctions about the accuracy of the level-analyzing.  
  
" 2 badges," I replied straightly.  
  
Mewtwo boggled. " That's it? You're going to have to go a lot faster than that if you want to make it in time. The Great Master doesn't give open battles 365 days a year, Mewthree-goom."  
  
" Why do you call me that, Mewthree GOOM?" I had always wondered that, but never bothered to ask. Guess I felt that time was better than never.  
  
" Goom? That's not what I'm calling you. Have you been hearing wrong all this time?" My eyes opened in shock and embarrassment.  
  
" Then what have you been calling me?" I squeaked.  
  
" K.U.N. Kun! In the Japanese language you would say that to a comrade or someone of the same formality or rank." Mewtwo replied matter-of-factly. Mewtwo treated me as his equal… " Do you want me to give you some pointers on battling the gym leaders? I may not be a great battler but I know HOW to battle!"  
  
With new realization of who I was, I listened to Mewtwo-kun with full attention.  
  
*Ohayo-Good morning in Japanese. Add Gozaimasu after it for a more formal one (when talking to a teacher or elder, etc). Another note, I felt like Mewthree a long time ago, I honestly thought they said, "goom." But that was a long time ago, Arigato Kami-sama ^_^ Heh, my fanfics are going to become Japanese lessons at this rate ^^;;  
  
January 26, 2048  
  
All right! Now that my mind is chock full of new enlightenment and inspiration, it's time to head for Vermillion City!  
  
Mewtwo-kun had fixed up the level status machine, confirming that I was level 21. I'm not disappointed anymore that I was at such a low level, but I had still wondered how I defeated so many powerful Pokémon when I was in the human laboratory.  
  
" There were probably genetically created Pokémon. The Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos that speak are of my own creation. There's only one of each of the legendary birds, they don't reproduce. All others are merely clones. If anything, the ones you fought were MECHANIC!"  
  
" Is that so…" was all I said.  
  
As Charizard and I began to depart, Griffinitz asked if he could come along with us. I decided that it was nice to have new company (even if he IS a little eccentric) so we welcomed him.  
  
January 27, 2048  
  
Going from Fuchsia to Vermillion takes a lot longer than I thought. I didn't think the body of water between the two cities was so LARGE!  
  
January 29, 2048  
  
We had arrived at shore yesterday, but we were all too tired to go into Vermillion City, so we had rested for the rest of the day. Today I woke up feeling groggy. I wanted to battle, but I wanted to practice on other things first before going into the gym. Maybe a trainer would be around!  
  
" Should we go into town at least? Even beings like me can't stand camping outside for too long," Charizard suggested. He and Griffinitz were fully awake. How could they do that?  
  
Suddenly, Charizard winced. I ignored it, thinking he just bit his tongue or something. But the pained expression was still on there after a rather long while and I asked him if anything was happening. He just grabbed the bridge of his snout and fell back. I was about to help him back up, but in an instant he amazingly stood right back up. Had he faked it?  
  
Charizard released his claws, revealing three black stripe shaped scars…  
  
That woke me up, but before I knew it Griffinitz was floored, swiped by Charizard-turned-Ultrazard when he had tried to attack. He turned to me and growled, " Your turn," through raspy teeth. He gained the ability to speak human somehow!  
  
Before I could attack, Ultrazard playfully thrashed my face with the fire on his tail. I finally managed to back off in time to make a quick escape, dodging through trees. I was able to get a good look at Ultrazard. Indeed he was just as large as he was before.  
  
Figuring that hiding all the time wouldn't get me anywhere, I launched a Thunderbolt. It should've fried him, but his amazing stanzas kept him standing. Seemingly unhurt, he formed a fireball from one hand and chucked it at me, shouting, " Back at you!"  
  
If I had been more awake I could've easily dodged it. The flame brushed my cheek, scorching it. Talk about sideburns! Another fireball went sailing towards me, and I managed to refract it with a Swift attack. I sent my arms out, launching a condensed Psybeam attack, concentrated to hit a faraway target.  
  
FAWM! Ultrazard counterattacked with a Flamethrower. The Psybeam was enveloped by a column of flames, which dissipated after my attack was gone. I needed to use a move that Ultrazard couldn't counterattack…  
  
Explosive Array! The ground beneath Ultrazard imploded upwards, as if a bomb had gone off there. That had to get him!  
  
*****  
  
So did it get him? Will Mewthree defeat Ultrazard? Find out in the next episode of DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS!!!!!- J/k. lol ^_^ To be honest I hate that guy at the end of every episode, it makes it sound so.. uhh... how do you say it..   
  
CORNWHISTLED! Whataminute, that's not a word...uh... just kidding!!!!  
  
Anyhow, that's where I planned to end the text version, if you want me to continue, bombard me with your pleads or mercy -er- comments!! ^_^ If you really want to know what happens after this, you can proceed to the other part of my project, the manga/Doujinshi! A Doujinshi is a fan-based Manga, and a Manga is basically Anime in a comic form ^_^ URL for it is http://pikachupokemon.homestead.com/mewthreecover.html and I hope you like the artwork, I'm pretty nice with animals ^_^ It starts off right after Griffinitz is knocked out from Ultrazard ^^;; If you didn't know, at the time I'm writing this I'm 14 and a freshmen at high school.  
  
I would really like to continue with the text version (especially the ending, the final battle... I have bits of it written out and most of it planned...), but I won't get any motivation to find time to write it unless I get the right feedback, so go for it! GO GO GO GO GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Splash  
  
Riding off in her trademarked griffin! ^^;;  
  
http://pikachupokemon.homestead.com/mainpage.html 


End file.
